It was her
by callmesnowy68
Summary: Bec finally gives in. Gives in to everything she is so afraid to when it comes to Chloe. Love. Though it isn't that simple. Love never is.
1. Chapter 1

**For my wifey bichloe on tumbles. I don't own anything and all that** **doobly do.**

* * *

The day began like any ordinary day for Beca. Get up, brush teeth, eat food and make a new mix. But of late Beca couldn't stop thinking about that one night with Chloe. She wasn't entirely sure how everything happened. As any over thinker, this moment had been playing over and over again inside her head for the past month. The sweet taste of Chloe's lips mixed with the overpowering vodka aroma. Her lips were softer than Beca could have ever imagined… Not that she had imagined it before but if she had, it was softer than expected.

* * *

Beca wasn't entirely sure who kissed whom first. It was a blur. It started off as one of those nights where Beca finally relented to the whims of the redhead. Allowing her to drag her out to a party. Chloe was complaining about how the other Bellas already had plans and she felt left out. Sad Chloe was always Beca's weakness. Something about seeing someone who has always been the brightest star have their light dimmed, even for a second was tragic. Something that Beca went out of her way to prevent from happening, even if it meant suffering the invasions of drunk handsy guys in her personal space bubble. But being around Chloe and her energy Beca got carried away and had one too many shots, placing her on the other side of tipsy. Some guys were aggressive on their pursue of the redhead but as always Beca put up a fight and eventually their attempts stop. From what Beca could recall it was late when they decided to walk home. They weren't too far from the Bella house. A comfortable silence surrounded them. Beca was never one for complete silence until Chloe came along. One night Chloe dragged the smaller girl to the roof and they lay there watching the stars. Of course Beca, being who she is would not stop complaining but once it became a regular occurrence the complaining died out and soon stopped altogether. Silence was their own secret language. They knew exactly what the other was thinking. The Bella house was quite when they returned.

Everyone was either asleep or out for the night. Beca and Chloe walked down the hallway quietly returning to their respective beds. They reached Beca's door first but when Beca opened the door, she saw Amy passed out on her bed in some leather sparkly get up which would have meant Amy went out all night and passed out on Beca's bed without realising it. Chloe was already half way down the hall when Beca closed the door again and chased after her.

'Hey Chlo. Can I, like sleep in your bed tonight? Amy is kind of… well all over the place.' Beca whispered as she practically tackled Chloe from behind.

'Yeah no problem Becs.' She winked as she led both of them inside her bedroom.

'Damn it. I don't have anything to sleep in. Give me a second.'

'Becs. Don't be stupid you can borrow one of my shirts.'

'Do I get a bottom half?' Beca raised her eyebrow.

'You don't need it. You're so tiny it would be huge on you.' Chloe threw her a shirt as Beca started to protest. Giving up Beca slowly started to take off her jacket and jeans. She looked up briefly and froze. Chloe's back was bare as her fingers curled around the edges of the mini shirt she worn and slid it down the length of her legs. Without looking back Chloe threw on her favourite purple V-neck shirt that Beca always saw her wearing. Chloe turned around and noticed the brunette staring.

'You see something you like?'

'What?' Beca fell into a coughing fit. 'No. Um. Nothing.' She quickly discarded the remainder of her clothes, putting on Chloe's shirt. When she finished the other girl was already tucked inside her blankets waiting for her. She jumped excitedly as Beca fell next to her.

'I love sleepovers.'

'What are you? 5?'

'Shut up Becs. You can never be too old for sleepovers.'

'You are so weird.' Beca rested her head on the pillow looking at the ceiling.

'Thanks.' Chloe moved closer and wrapped herself around Beca, nuzzling her neck. So close that Beca could feel her breath, sending chills down her spine. Beca learnt a long time ago that Chloe Beale was a cuddler and there was no way of avoiding it unless you wanted a sad Chloe, something Beca never wanted. Arms brushed against each other. Legs slowly entwined. Then one thing lead to another and all of a sudden Chloe was on top of Beca their lips never parting. Beca moaned against the feel of Chloe's hips moving against hers, Her fingers so desperately trying to pull the red head closer even though it was physically impossible. Beca let out a high pitched gasp when she felt Chloe's hand reach underneath her shirt and graze underneath her chest with her fingertips. This just stirred the smaller girl, pulling away at Chloe's shirt until it finally left her body. Beca paused for a second to let it sink in. This beautiful goddess like creature was lying on top of her with no layers restricting the both of them from each other. A moment Beca never imagined to be something that she wanted. Something she desired. Something she craved. The one thing that Beca would never forget though was the way Chloe repeated her name. Almost chanting it as she came undone to Beca's touch. When she woke up in the morning she slipped away before Chloe woke up, unsure of what happened.

* * *

All Beca could think about was Chloe. In fact she still had her shirt from that night. It still smelled of her. The scent wavered as Beca found herself wearing it more often than not though. Jesse noticed the difference in Beca's behaviour too. Her scattered mind, her unfocussed attention. Though Jesse rarely got Beca's full attention because she was always lost in her own thoughts of music, the detachment was never as bold.

'Did something happen?' Jesse asked.

'What?'

'Between us.'

'No. Why?'

'You just seem to be a million miles away. More than usual.'

'I've just had a lot on my mind.'

'You know you can tell me these things.'

'Yeah.' She gave him a half smile. He returned it with a full powered Jesse smile and kissed her lightly on the lips.

'Good.'

That was the last time they kissed.

* * *

Now for some strange reason Beca found herself walking towards Chloe's room. Before she turned the corner to walk down the hallway she was jumping up and down like an idiot trying to psych herself up. She had no idea what she was going to say or what she was going to do but she just knew that she didn't care anymore. She didn't care about the potential rumours or remarks made by others. She didn't care about the panicky feeling she got because she was terrified about what she was about to do. All she wanted was Chloe. She turned the corner and stopped in her tracks. There was Chloe outside of her door. With Stacie. Their faces inches away from each other, voices barely audible.

'I would really like to kiss you.' Stacie spoke first.

'Well I'm not stopping you.' Chloe smirked as Stacie leaned closer and pressed her lips against the red heads. When they parted Chloe's eyes locked on to Beca's. Beca wasn't entirely sure what she saw in Chloe's blue eyes. Panic? Guilt? Beca managed to move her limbs and started to spin around.

'Hey Becs.' Chloe called out, clearing her throat. Beca scrunched up her face before slowly turning around again wearing a fake smile.

'Um. Hey guys what's up?'

'Hey. We were just you know saying good night.' Stacie grinned. It was obvious that she was a little annoyed at the shorter girl's timing.

'Right. Yes. Well you guys can you keep doing what you do. I'll just you know pretend I didn't see anything.'

'I'll see you tomorrow yeah?' Chloe spoke. Beca was so sure it was directed towards her but she was looking at Stacie. 'Beca and I have to talk about the worlds.'

'Yeah right ok.' Stacie leaned down to kiss Chloe on the cheek before heading down the hallway. Chloe opened her door and gestured Beca to come in.

'I'm getting kind of tired anyway you know I should get some sleep.'

' _Beca._ ' Beca huffed with no further argument. She followed Chloe into her room and sat on the corner of her bed. Before Chloe could speak Beca spoke first.

'Stacie?' Beca's voice cracked. She didn't realise it until now that she was holding back tears.

'What?'

'You're with Stacie now?'

'Beca-'

'What about us? What about that night?'

'You ignored me for a month! AND you're still with Jesse!'

'I'm not.'

'What?'

'I'm not with him anymore.'

'Why? What happened? When did this happen?'

'Why else Chlo? I'm in love with you. God I can't believe it took me this long to figure it out. And now look. I'm too late.' Tears built up in her eyes. 'I broke up with him. A week ago. I tried to keep pretending everything was normal. That I was in fact straight and not in love with my best friend. That I was not replaying that night over and over again in my head. That I don't see your smile every single time I close my eyes. So I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I am weird and awkward about these things. And I'm sorry that it takes me a million times longer than the average person to process my emotions and confront them. AND FINALLY when I actually worked up the courage to tell you, you're with Stacie.' Tears streamed down her face now. 'I'm sorry. I should go.'

'Beca wait.'

'No I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'll get over it.'

'Sit.' Chloe said forcefully but Beca didn't listen this time. She needed to leave. To escape the quick sand that was drowning her before it was too late. Before her hand touched the doorhandle though she faced Chloe, one last time.

'Just so you know if she hurts you I'm going to punch her in the face.'

'Huh?'

'Stacie. If she hurts you. I don't care how ginormous she is I'm going to punch her.' Beca sighed. 'But if she makes you happy, if you are happy with Stacie then that's all I want. I just want you to be happy. Preferably with me but I get that it's not a thing anymore, that I was too late but still. Happy.'

'Can you just let me talk?'

'There isn't anything to talk about.' Beca opened the door and took a step.

'I'M NOT WITH STACIE.' Chloe stood up and practically yelled.

'What?' Beca twisted around.

'It was our first date. We slept together last week and it was fun. She wanted to take me out to dinner so here we are.'

'But you're dating. Sex. Dinner. Well usually not in that order. Though I wouldn't know with Stacie… I don't know where I'm going with this.'

'I don't know either.' Beca wiped her eyes with the edges of her sleeve. 'but no. we are not dating.'

'The kiss?'

'Was just a kiss. Nothing more.' The corner of Chloe's lips curled softly. After a minute of processing Beca broke the silence between them.

'Ok but I mean how can I compete with Stacie though? She's hot and I'm 99% sure she is the champion in the bedroom.' At this Chloe smirked. Something about a babbling Beca was one of her favourite things about this girl.

'I'll admit. Stacie is fun.' Everything in Beca's stomach dropped. 'But she is no Beca Mitchell. She didn't even come close to you. Not for a single second.' Chloe's tone changed and her smirk grew wider. 'Might I add we were drunk as well. So I mean I'm a little curious about what sober Beca Mitchell can do with her hands.' Chloe stepped closer and curled her fingers in loops of Beca's jeans pulling her in. Their faces inches apart. 'And besides with a speech like that? Being uncharacteristically romantic? Just for me? I mean, how could a girl refuse? Especially one that has been in love with you since the day we met and has just been waiting for the day you would realise it too.'

'Yeah?' Beca peeled her gaze away from the floor and to Chloe's eyes. This feeling that she felt in this moment was something indescribable. She had no words that could do it justice.

'Yeah.' The last thing Beca saw before closing her eyes and feeling Chloe's lips against her was the redhead's earthshattering smile.

* * *

 **So... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Originally intended to be a one shot for my wifey Bichloe of tumbles but then you guys wanted more so I here I am with more :) hope you enjoy**

* * *

She woke up to the smaller girl's hair tickling her chest. Her eyes opened slowly and readjusted to the brightness of the room that came through the spaces of her blinds. She couldn't suppress her smile when she saw Beca lying on top of her, curled up in a little ball. Last night was real. Not a dream. Not a fantasy. No sloppy kisses brought on upon by alcohol and no hesitant pauses as hands roam around uncharted territory. Instead a hunger, a need over came them. Chloe's lips brushed Beca's softly, slowly at first, testing for the other girls response. She was terrified that Beca would run. But instead Beca tugged her closer, deepening their kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance. Their hands tracing every curve of each other's body, pulling at the fabric barrier trapping them. Their lips only ever separated as Beca's shirt slipped over her head. Chloe led Beca to her bed, pinning her down. Their gasps in sync as their bare skin finally made contact. Beca's breath hitched as her lips travelled between the dip of her chest. Her back arched to meet Chloe's lips that hovered over her stomach. The way Beca tasted. The way the other girl felt against her fingers. Her fingers sunk into Chloe's auburn curls, pressing her closer. Her knuckles whitened against the bed sheets as her grip shifted. She muttered incoherent variations of Chloe's name as she came undone by her touch. Beca had a similar effect on Chloe. Her motions were rough and desperate. Her lips attached themselves onto Chloe's. She touched the red head just enough to elicit a string of curses, drawing out her moans. Her smirk grew as Chloe growled at the agonising pace she set. Chloe's voice strained as Beca's name escaped her lips. Her control crumbled and she drove the other girl over the edge in a screaming manner. All of it was real. Not some wishful thought, but reality.

Beca began to stir beneath her fingers, shuffling the blankets on top of them. She mumbled against Chloe's neck, making the other girl chuckle.

'Stop staring. It's creepy.'

'I can't help it. Waking up to you is kind of a miracle I'd like to appreciate.'

'You're such a nerd.' Beca hid behind her locks of hair.

'Yeah but I'm your nerd.' Chloe's hands brushed Beca's hair away. Her fingers hooked underneath Beca's jaw, directing her gaze towards herself.

'Yeah?' She drew circles on Chloe's stomach with the tips of her fingers. The girl's body shook with a giggle before she caught Beca's fingers and laced them between her own.

'Yeah. Absolutely.'

'Good.' Beca went to say something else but stopped herself. Chloe knew there was more. She always knew.

'What?'

'I just-' Beca looked away. She buried her face into Chloe's shoulder refusing to meet her eyes. 'I'm just thinking.'

'About?'

'Us.' Beca said sheepishly, her voice just loud enough for Chloe to catch. Her lips curled at Beca's uncertain tone. Chloe was particularly fond of when the other girl expressed a particular shyness that words couldn't describe. For lack of better words, hidey. But what Chloe loved most was how Beca pushed through anyway, just for her.

'Yeah? And what about us?' Chloe teased.

'Shut up. Don't make me say it.' Chloe laughed lightly and brushed down the length of her hair.

'What happens now? With us?' Chloe asked the smaller girl who nodded against the nook of her neck as confirmation. 'What do you want?'

'I want you.'

'Well you have me.'

'But. Are we-' Beca's voice cracked.

'Together?' Chloe finished her sentence. Beca mumbled a noise of affirmation, too nervous to say a word. 'Is that what you want?'

'Will you please give me a straight answer instead of answering my questions with more questions?!'

'If you recall last night nothing about me is straight.' Chloe smirked.

'Oh my god you're an ass.' Beca huffed and sat up. She caught the smaller girl and pinned her down. Beca wriggled underneath her but gave up after realising the struggle was pointless.

'I'm just kidding. Please. Tell me. Tell me what you want because I already know what I want.'

'What do you want?'

'You. You know from the first time we met I knew that there was something about you. I knew you were going to change my life. It's actually kinda crazy. You have no idea the effect you have on me.' She chuckled. Her voice slowed. Her tone changed. She wanted Beca to hear her. Really hear her. 'I want to be able to say to the world Beca Mitchell is mine. I want you to be mine.' Chloe propped herself up wit her arm looking down at Beca.

'You're so corny.' Beca blushed.

'Only for you.' Chloe beamed, her eyes catching the gaze of the girl beneath her. 'So what do you want?'

'I want you.'

'Well that's good to know.'

'Shut up.' Beca bucked underneath her. 'I… I want you. I want to be with you. I mean actually be with you in the non-platonic sense kind of a thing. You make me want to try. Properly.' She couldn't meet Chloe's eyes. 'I want an us.'

'Hey,' Chloe brushed the edge of Beca's jaw with her thumb, directing Beca's eyes back to her. Her movements were slow. She knew how vulnerable Beca was feeling, how exposed. She didn't want to scare Beca away.

'Hey.'

'So… is this you asking me to be your girlfriend?'

'Only if you want to.' Beca met Chloe's eyes searching for answer.

'Yes.' She kissed her lightly. The mood changed quickly. 'Besides, girlfriend privileges mean I get to see you naked whenever I want.' Chloe smirked, grinding on top of Beca a little. A small gasp escaped the brunette's lips before she regained some brain functioning.

'That didn't stop you before. You did burst into my shower.'

'And what a great shower that was.' Chloe winked before kissing Beca.

* * *

She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, nibbling on her ear. Beca was making them some sandwiches to replenish them from their morning activities. Chloe's hands wandered along Beca's hips, trickling to the waistband of her jeans that she has spent all of 5 minutes wearing.

'Would you stop it?' Beca muttered trying to suppress the smile growing on her face.

'I can't help that I have an amazingly hot girlfriend.' She whispered into Beca's ear, her lips pressing against her jawline just below her ear. Chloe could hear the other girl sharp inhale at the word girlfriend. It was the first time she had said it out loud. Though Beca being who she was quickly recovered and proceeded to roll her eyes at the redhead.

'You're ridiculous.'

'Ridiculously cute.' Chloe smirked. She trailed kisses along Beca neck. As expected Beca rolled her eyes and Chloe's smile turned into a full-blown grin.

'Go be useful and get some ham from the fridge.' Chloe could hear Beca holding back a smile.

'Yes ma'am.' She spun around and grabbed the handle of the fridge. She could hear footsteps coming down the stairs. When she turned back around to give Beca the ham, Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy made their way into the kitchen.

'Hey Ginger,'

'Hey.' She smiled.

'Ok so now that pleasantries are out of the way, do tell. Were you wresting with a dingo in your room last night? I mean the noises.' Chloe glanced at Beca and could see her cheeks flush red, her eyes never leaving the sandwiches. Fat Amy took a half of one of the sandwiches Beca made.

'Hey!'

'Thanks Becs.' Fat Amy mumbled. Beca grunted and started making another sandwich.

'So Red, dish. I know my girl on girl activities when I hear it.' Cynthia Rose chimed.

'Ooo Girl on girl action. A favourite of mine.' Stacie swung into the kitchen from the other room. She looped her arm around Chloe's neck and kissed her before she could react. Chloe froze. Their relationship was something that was unspoken. They never talked about it and they pretended nothing ever happened between them. It was the way that Chloe and Stacie agreed was best. So to have Stacie kiss her in front of the others caught her off guard. Well it caught everyone off guard, especially Beca. She wore a murderous expression on her face. It looked as if Beca was about to pop a blood vessel. Chloe pulled back and broke out into a coughing fit.

'It was me.' Beca said through her gritted teeth. Chloe spun around towards Beca baffled by her frankness. She knew how hard it was for Beca to say. She couldn't contain herself. Her heart was beating outside her chest. The look on her face was her biggest tell. She couldn't hide her smile even if she wanted to. Her eyes met Beca's and she could see her soften a little, giving Chloe a one sided grin.

'You what?' Stacie smiled oblivious to the context of their conversation.

'Wait. You and Ginger? Bloe is happening?!' Fat Amy started to freak out. 'GUYS! IT'S HAPPENING!' Fat Amy ran off echoing around the house about Bloe.

'Amy!' Cynthia Rose chased after her.

'Last night?' Stacie spoke quietly, almost at Lily volume. Chloe had been so lost in her own world of Beca that she forgot about Stacie. The following conversation was something that Chloe dreaded. Chloe hated to hurt anyone, especially someone she cared about. She loved Stacie, just not the way she loved Beca.

'We need to talk. Beca can you give us a minute?' Beca opened her mouth to protest but Chloe picked up a sandwich and stuffed it in Beca's mouth before a word could escape her lips. Beca shot Chloe a look before leaving the kitchen.

'You're scaring me babe.' Stacie said. Chloe took a deep breath and sighed.

'I don't know how to say it.'

'Lost for words? That's a first.'

'God I hate this so much.' It clicked. Stacie knew. Knew what was happening.

'Just say it.' Her tone was flat. She picked up on Chloe's hesitation. 'Just say it.'

'We have to stop whatever this is.'

'It's because of Beca right?' Chloe couldn't say a word. She bowed her head in confirmation. 'I wish I could say I was surprised.'

'I love her.' Her voice crackled underneath the tears she was holding back.

'It was inevitable wasn't it? You're Beca and Chloe. I should have known short stack would have eventually realised her feelings for you. I mean yours were clear as day.'

'Stacie-' Chloe reached out but Stacie backed away. She stood still, staring at the ground for what seemed to be forever before focusing back on Chloe.

'It's cool. It's whatever. We weren't really a thing anyway.'

'Stacie-'

'Seriously I'm good. I've got a Chemistry quiz to study for. See you later though yeah?' Stacie grabbed the last half sandwich before walking out.

'Yeah…' Chloe called after her.

* * *

Chloe was the first to slide into the booth with the other girls trailing slowly behind her. After rehearsals there was no better way to celebrate than pizza, or at least in Beca's opinion. Chloe on the other hand would much rather recollect herself in the comfort of her room and rework their routine for the worlds, with Beca as her own private audience of course. But a night with her Bellas was a close second. She felt a breath of air hit the side of her neck. Expecting to see Beca behind her, a smile crept up on the corner of her lips. She tilted her head slightly and was met by Stacie. She was leaning over from the booth behind her. Stacie's lips grazed the edge of Chloe's ear before she whispered softly,

'Do you remember the last time we were here?' The question alone made it a little more difficult to breathe for Chloe. She did in fact remember what occurred last time. The memory was imprinted in her mind.

* * *

 _They walked in together arms linked, Stacie was breathing extremely close to Chloe's ear. They slid into the corner booth. Chloe could have sworn that Stacie had a smirk on her face when the waiter took their order but she couldn't be sure. Stacie's eyes had the look. The predatory look that Chloe had only had the pleasure of witnessing a few times before. And yet as their food came to the table Stacie had yet to make a move. All she did was bite her bottom lip, locking eyes with Chloe. None of them spoke in words. Only slight touches. Stacie's fingers brushing the redhead's curls, her other had trickling along Chloe's inner thigh. Stacie enjoyed a good tease in public. Chloe learned that the hard way but Stacie also learnt that a hot and bothered redhead was an aggressive one. Stacie had scratch marks the next morning if she needed a reminder. They ate their dinner in silence. Stacie kept glancing over at Chloe as they ate. When their table was cleared, Chloe finally broke the silence. It was killing her that Stacie hadn't spoken a word to her._

 _'Ok seriously what's up?' She gave Stacie a look._

 _'Hmm?' Stacie looked up from the little circles she was drawing on Chloe's knee._

 _'You haven't said a single thing to me since we got here.'_

 _'Hmm.'_

 _'Is that all I get?'_

 _'Anything I have to say at this point would be deemed inappropriate.'_

 _'Oh?' Chloe let a gasp of surprise escape her as she felt Stacie's hands trail up her thigh._

 _'Mmhmm. Because I kinda want you right now.' Stacie spoke airily against the edge of her jaw, just below her ear._

 _'Stace…' Chloe stressed. The night of Stacie teasing her with light touches had already weakened her so much. The feeling of Stacie humming lightly in the ridge between her neck and jaw broke down any reserve she had left. 'Let's leave.'_

 _'And what fun would that be?' Stacie brought her finger's closer to Chloe. She slipped her hand under Chloe's waistband before she could protest. Her eyes scan the room to make sure no one else could see. Chloe on the other hand was barely keeping it together. She could never stay quiet for long. Something Stacie thoroughly enjoyed. Chloe bit down on the knuckle of her index finger, trying to suppress any attention-drawing noises. Chloe could feel the smirk on Stacie's lips grow wider as she came unravelling underneath her ministrations. Once Stacie was satisfied by the whimpers that escaped Chloe's lips as she composed herself from Stacie's wandering hands, she removed her fingers._

 _'God you're a bitch.' Chloe muttered._

 _'Well you could always teach me a lesson when we get back. I mean I should definitely be punished for such actions.' Stacie held up her hand and called for the cheque._

* * *

Stacie fell back down onto her seat as the other Bellas made their way over. Chloe couldn't move. She was too lost in the flashes her memory provided that she didn't notice her girlfriend lacing her fingers with her own.

'Hey Chlo you ok?' Beca's expression scrunched up in concern. Chloe breathed out, not realising she was holding it in.

'Yeah no. I'm fine.' Chloe coughed.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah. Besides if I'm correct this is the first time since officially being together that we've hung out with our clothes on our bodies and not my floor.'

'And whose fault is that?'

'Are you really complaining?'

'Shut up.' Beca pouted, which made Chloe smile. Something about the way the younger girl curved her lips and arched her eyebrow made Chloe think that she was impossibly cute.

'Now what fun would that be?' She smirked before kissing Beca's lips lightly earning a "Get a tent" from Fat Amy.

* * *

 **what do you think will happen? please read and review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**GUYS I'M BACK. Ok so I am so sorry it took me forever to update but I have been very busy lately. Now my schedule has died down a little so the updates will probably happen more often. I apologise in advance as this is a shitty chapter BUT it is kind of the building block for the other chapters to come. Also Thank you so much for the feedback it helps so much you don't even know. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

She sat in the comforts of her own room, headphones attached to her ears. She occupied herself with a new mix, fiddling around with the different switches on the soundboard next to her. The clicking of her mouse filled the silence of her room as she finished her mix. Her fingers drummed on the edge of the desk, in time with the beat. The music blared through her headphones, loud enough to block out the rest of the world. Her focus gripped her, her lashes lowered as she listened to the transition in the mix. Her head tilted slightly. Her body suddenly jerked when a pair of hands pressed on her shoulders. Her hands flew to her ears, abruptly pulling her headphones off and searched for the closest object to her left. She met her intruder's eyes with a pen held out in front of her.

'Chloe what the hell?' Beca huffed. A smirk grew on Chloe's lips as she watched the smaller girl compose herself on her seat. She tucked the brunette's loose curl back into place and sat herself onto her lap.

'I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you.' Chloe suppressed her giggle.

'I wasn't scared.' She pouted.

'Oh of course not. Never.' Chloe smirked, looping her arms around Beca's neck. 'And what might you be doing with this?' Gesturing towards the item that was threatening her only moments ago.

'Um, defending myself.'

'I don't think that's the right type of protection you'll need with me.' She winked causing Beca to roll her eyes.

'Anyway to what do I owe this ambush of yours?' She huffed.

'First off you love it because you love me. Secondly I was heading downstairs and I was wondering if you wanted to come join me. I'm making cookies.' Beca loved when Chloe smiled. Little crinkles would form at the edge of the redhead smile, making it impossible to focus on anything other than the girl on top of her. Her gaze broke away from her girlfriend's as she sighed.

'I'm working on a new mix.' She groaned. Beca took her time looking back up at Chloe. She hated seeing her smile fall away. Though when she met Chloe's eyes again, she was not met with sullen expression she expected. Instead she was greeted by the devilish grin that formed on her lips.

'Hmmm well maybe I can convince you then.' Chloe stood up and repositioned herself on top of the brunette, straddling the other girl. A tone of surprise escaped Beca's lips before she was quickly silenced with Chloe's. Her hands ran up the legs of the girl on top of her. They rested just below the other girl's hips, teasing the edge of her jeans. Chloe pulled away too quickly for Beca to react, leaving her with her lips still parted. Chloe ghosted over Beca. Their lips never quite meeting.

'I want to make cookies with you. Come help me.' She said with her sultry voice. Beca whimpered underneath her. 'Please?'

'Okay.' She breathed. Chloe smiled with victory before kissing the smaller girl. Chloe jumped up and headed towards the kitchen.

'Come on Becs.'

'Fine. But I'm taking my laptop with me.' She called out after her girlfriend's fading footsteps.

* * *

Beca made her way into the kitchen with her headphones slung around her neck and laptop resting on her hip as she carried it with her left hand. Chloe started to scatter the ingredients onto one side of the counter as Beca set herself on the other. Beca resumed the clicking of her keyboard, sliding her headphones back on her ears, uncovering one ear so she could hear her girlfriend. She looked up from her laptop watching Chloe for a moment. She was turning the dials on the oven, preheating it to 160c. She started to simmer some butter on stove before she turned and caught Beca staring. She smiled at her. That was all it took for Beca to feel the colour raising in her cheeks. She returned to her mix, praying the colour of her cheeks weren't too obvious. Having basically finished her track, Beca sat on her laptop refusing to give in to the distraction Chloe provided. Her eyes caught the flash of red in the corner of her field of vision. Her composure wavered, already missing the way Chloe moved. Her eyes followed the line of red until she was met by the other girl. She couldn't hide the smirk that grew on her face when she saw Chloe. Loose strands of her hair were falling from her ponytail. Flour mysteriously scattered all over the other girl, the white powder smeared across her right cheek. Beca slid off of her chair, removing her headphones.

'I thought you were working on you mix.' Chloe watched Beca unplugging her headphones.

'I was but now I'm not.' She closed her laptop and made her way to the other side of the counter behind Chloe. 'Besides I'm basically finished with it.'

'Well good then you can help me.' She spun around to meet the smaller girl with her smile.

'You seem to be managing just fine.' Beca reached up and brushed some flour off Chloe's cheek with her thumb. Chloe caught Beca's hand and rested it on the lines of her back, underneath her shirt. Her thumbs traced light circles on Chloe's back, tethering the edge of her waistband.

'I like when you do that.'

'How much?' Beca smirked, hovering her lips over Chloe's.

'This much.' Chloe's arm looped around Beca's neck closing the distance between their lips. Beca arms snaked around Chloe's waist gripping her tightly. Chloe tugged at the edge of Beca's collar, running her fingers along the lines of her back. Beca lifted Chloe onto the bench. Chloe yelped in surprise of the smaller girl's strength, her hands gripped onto the bench, balancing herself. Beca gasped at the feeling of Chloe's legs locking themselves around her waist.

'Is this convincing enough?' Chloe pulled back slightly.

'Uhuh.' Beca nodded lazily. Chloe opened her eyes slightly and couldn't hold back her giggle. 'What?'

'I'm sorry. You just. You've got flour on your face.' Beca swept her fingers across her face, making the smudge worse. Chloe couldn't hold back her snicker at Beca's weak attempt of cleaning her face.

'Hey!' She pouted at her girlfriend sitting in front of her.

'I'm sorry.' Chloe laughed and pressed her lips lightly against the younger girl's.

'No you're not.' Beca glared.

'No I'm really not.'

'Neither am I.' Beca dipped her finger in the flour and smeared it along Chloe's cheek.

'I can't believe you just did that!'

'Fair is fair Beale.' Beca smirked.

'It was accident!'

'Excuses, excuses.' Beca gasped when she felt a handful of flour hit her left ear.

'You. Are. So. Dead.' Beca took the bag of flour and tipped half of the remaining flour on Chloe's head. Chloe threw her hands up, her jaw left open. Beca untangled herself from Chloe's grasp quickly before she had time to react. Chloe jumped off the bench with a fist full of flour.

'Wait.' Beca held up her hands. 'Behind you.' Chloe spun around, confused. A burst of laughter erupted behind her and she turned around. Beca huddled over the bag of flour of the bench that was intended for Chloe's back.

'How does one get flour on their ass?' Beca managed to mutter through her laughter.

'When one is getting felt up by her girlfriend.' Chloe replied earning a smirk from the smaller girl.

'I didn't see you complain earlier.' Beca didn't notice how close the redhead had moved towards her. She could feel Chloe's lips brush against her ear.

'Complaining would imply I wasn't enjoying it.' Her whisper sent a shiver down Beca's spine. Chloe's lips grazed the edge of her jaw before harshly running her hands along Beca's chest, painting her body with flour. 'Payback is a bitch.'

'Apparently so is my girlfriend.' She dusted the excessive flour. 'You unbuttoned my top.'

'Here. Let me help.' She looked down Beca's unbuttoned shirt, tugging another button loose. Chloe leaned down and kissed her girlfriend.

'What the hell is going on? I looks like breaking bad exploded in our kitchen' Cythnia Rose spoke as she stepping into the kitchen with the rest of the Bellas.

'This looks like a play by play of scissoring mapped out by white stuff that I didn't need.' Fat Amy added.

'Been there done that.' Stacie muttered.

'We were making cookies and got a little distracted.' Chloe explained with Beca clinging on to her chest as her shirt still hung open. Everyone stood awkwardly in silence before Beca cleared her throat signalling for the other Bellas to leave, which thankfully they did.

* * *

Beca found herself staring at the redhead as she explained the clapping sequence in rehearsals. She watched as her hair flicked in her ponytail and how the muscles in her arms became of defined as she moved. Her eyes followed the connection from her girlfriend's jawline, down her neck, to her sculpted collarbone and the dip of her chest when Chloe stopped talking and the rest of the Bellas broke up into pairs. Her eyes flickered to meet Chloe's as she closed the distance between them.

'You ready?'

'Uh… Yeah absolutely.' Chloe held out both her hands waiting for Beca to hold her hands in a similar fashion. Once in position Beca took Chloe's lead. Her movements were erratic. She failed to keep up with the precision of the redhead's actions.

'You weren't paying attention were you?' Chloe sighed.

'I was.' Beca defended earning a certain glare from the other girl. 'I was! Just not specifically at what I was suppose to be.' She mumbled.

'Oh is that so?' Chloe fought of the smirk rising on her lips.

'It's not my fault my girlfriend is kind of breathtaking.' Her comment earned her one of Chloe's famous smiles, the kind she lived for.

'Ok I'll go slower.'

* * *

By the end of practice Beca was frustrated. She had yet to go through the whole clapping sequence without stumbling. Chloe traced her fingers along the outline of Beca's hairline.

'Hey don't worry you'll get it.' She locked eyes with Chloe.

'Thanks.' Beca gave her a small smile in return.

'Yeah I mean not everyone can be naturally talented with their hands.' Stacie's voice echoed behind her.

'Right…'

'Some people are just more experienced than others. Isn't that right Chlo?' Beca caught onto what Stacie was talking about. Her anger boiled. Chloe interjected before she could speak.

'Experience isn't everything.'

'I agree though it certainly helps. There's less leading and more fluidity in movement you know. Though I know how much you like to play teacher.' Stacie winked.

'Dude. Back off.' Beca's voice shook the room.

'A knife couldn't even cut through the amount of angry lesbian energy coming off the three of you right now.' Fat Amy was the first one to speak.

'In fear of witnessing yet another murder how about we call it quits today?' Flo suggested.

'Great idea.' Chloe nodded.

* * *

Beca leaned against her closed door, her fingers fitted between Chloe's perfectly. She felt a slight tug from the other girls arm leading her to her bedroom. She pulled back, dragging Chloe back to where she stood.

'You coming?' Chloe questioned.

'I think I might sleep in my own bed tonight.'

'Why?' Beca picked up the hurt in her tone and kissed her lightly.

'Don't feel like that.' Chloe waited for her to answer. 'I just think I would be good to have time to ourselves. I mean we sleep together and wake up together. Then everything else we do, we do together.'

'Are you getting sick of me?' Chloe hands felt to her sides, her words barely audible.

'That's not possible.'

'Then what's up?'

'I…' She couldn't put her thought into words, at least one that didn't hurt. Chloe stood there waiting for her to speak. Her fiery red hair fell perfectly over her shoulders. Even with little light, her blue eyes glistened. Beca found it impossible to tear away her gaze. 'I don't want to lose myself.'

'What do you mean?'

'I can't stop thinking about you and every time I'm around you I find myself staring at how beautiful you are. Then I miss everything else around me because I can't focus on anything else but you. Like today in rehearsal. I don't know. I think it would be good.'

'Why do I feel like you are breaking up with me?' Chloe was fighting back the tears.

'Woah I never said anything about breaking up.'

'That's what it sounds like though.'

'It's not. I'm just saying that we don't have to spend every moment together.'

'Right.'

'Chloe. Look at me.' She was met with tear filled eyes. 'Do you really think after everything we've been through I'm just going to let you go? I love you Chloe. That's never going to change.' After a moment of deliberating Chloe spoke.

'Ok. Have your space. I'll see you in the morning.' Chloe kissed Beca's cheek and turned away. Before Beca could say anything more Chloe had disappeared into her room. Beca stared at the space Chloe stood five minutes before leaning into her door, pulling the handle.

* * *

 **Sorry (not sorry) For the cliffhanger BUT you won't have to wait too long this time... I think. so thoughts? What do you think is going on with Beca? What is going through Chloe's head? and WHAT is Stacie's game plan?**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY I'm back. I** **apologise again for the last chapter BUT hopefully this one is better. So enjoy.**

* * *

The day had worn Chloe out. She just wanted it to end. She ran her hands through her hair, looking at the reflection in front of her. Her smile had disappeared, her energy depleted. After staring at exhaustion for a moment she huffed in defeat and got ready for bed. Typing up her hair, she discarded her jeans for her favourite oversized shirt that sat loosely on the redhead's frame. She crawled under her covers with relief. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day. She was sure it had to be. There was no way it could be worse. She could feel sleep greeting her as the minutes passed. Before she could slip into unconsciousness she felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her waist. She tugged them tighter around her, leaning into the figure behind her. Without even looking she knew it was Beca. A tired smile stretched itself onto her lips.

'Hey.' Beca mumbled onto her shoulder blade.

'Hey.' She could feel Beca nuzzle against her neck. 'I thought you wanted to sleep alone.'

'I couldn't sleep. You weren't there.'

'What about the part where we don't have to spend every moment together?'

'Yeah I know. But then I realised that I want to. Spend every moment together.'

'I want that too but I don't want you to lose yourself Becs. I get I can be too much. I always have been.'

'Stop. This has nothing to do with you. You are so unbelievably perfect I don't even know how you even exist. I just. When you left it was like someone had sucked out all the air in the room. I need you.' She voice lowered. 'I don't know why I keep doing it.'

'Doing what?'

'Creating problems when there isn't any? Pushing you away? The list goes on really.'

'It's going to take a lot more to push me away.' She turned in Beca's arms to face her. Her thumb traced the lines of the smaller girl's cheek.

'I hope I never have to find out.' She kissed Beca with a smile on her lips.

'Stay and you won't have to.' Chloe turned back around entangling herself in Beca's arms. She leaned into the curves of the other girl's body, as her eyelids grew heavy. Her heart rate slowed. Her body temperature dropped. Her dreams pulled her into oblivious but the feeling in her chest didn't waver. The feeling that only came alive when she was with Beca.

All her suspicions of last night being a dream were broken when she could still feel Beca's tiny arms tightly around her waist. Her hand danced on top of Beca's, playing with her fingers until she could feel the brunette's fingers against hers, holding them firmly between her own. Beca stirred behind her.

'Morning baby.' Her twisted in Beca's grasp facing her. She grumbled in response to the redhead. She chuckled lightly before kissing Beca softly.

'Mornin' Beca mumbled. She paused, bitting her lower lip. Her words slurred together. 'Goonadatewithme.'

'What?'

'You know. Do you. Like want to? I mean I want to take you out on a proper date thing. Because you know we have never done that. Not really. It's usually group hangs. Not like hang hangs but like with the Bellas. And I just maybe thought we should. You and me. Together. Do that. Why are you looking at me like that?' Everything inside Chloe had melted at Beca's rambling. She found it endearing, seeing the girl who pretended to be so cocky and confident reduced to word vomiting her thoughts and trying to string some coherent sentence.

'God. I love you. So much.' Her thumb traced the waves of the brunette's curls, brushing her temple.

'I take that as a yes?'

'Yes. Absolutely.' The corners of Beca's lips curled at her response. Beca's eyes flickered towards Chloe. Looked at how the sunlight fell on her bright red hair lighting up the room. Looked at how her bright blue eyes were trained on hers. Looked at the impossible girl in front of her, the girl who she could call her own.

'I love you too Chlo.' The sincerity in her voice made butterflies run wild inside of Chloe. She lived for these moments. The moments where Beca's sarcasm falls away and all that was left was love. Love for her. She drew Beca closer. Her lips met the other girl's with a smile. She shifted and moved on top of Beca. Her tongue danced along the bottom of the shorter girl's, asking for entrance that was happily granted.

'You know. We haven't had hot make up sex yet.' Chloe in between kisses. Beca groaned in approval but was soon left confused by the lingering feeling on her lips when she couldn't feel Chloe against them anymore. She opened her eyes to find Chloe leaning against the doorframe in nothing but an oversized t-shirt.

'What the hell?'

'I need a shower.'

'Right now?!'

'I never said you couldn't join me.' She winked before she exited. Chloe could hear the scrambling of the younger girl as she rushed to catch up with her.

'Reliving freshman year huh?' Beca teased.

'Oh believe me. This will be nothing like freshman year.' Sex dripped from her words, sending shivers down Beca's spine. They reached the bathroom door and jumped back when it swung open. Steam escaped through the cracks of the door filling the hallway. Stacie stood in front of them in nothing but a towel wrapped around her chest, though with her height it barely covered her from behind. Her toned legs and a maybe a bit more were on full display.

'Oh hi guys.' The following few moments for Chloe were the slowest in all of human history. She swore god was punishing her, possibly for being a ginger in the words of Fat Amy. Stacie's towel must not have been tucked securely as it unravelled with her slight movement. Chloe's breath hitched before she had to force herself to avert her eyes.

'DUDE!' Beca's hand flew to cover her eyes while Chloe tried to not look past Stacie's hairline.

'Yes?' Stacie spoke playfully, clearly amused.

'Um. Your towel… is-' Chloe pointed at the ground, her eyes studying the lovely paintwork of the doorframe Stacie stood underneath.

'Nothing you haven't seen or in your case touched before.' Stacie teased. Images of Stacie's toned body pressed against hers, teasing, groping, biting, creasing flooded through Chloe' mind. Her cheeks burning bright red. Beca on the other hand was fuming. If the laws of animation and special effects applied to the real world as it did the fictional one, steam would be coming out of Beca's ears. Chloe had to physically hold her back from attacking Stacie as she took her time picking up her towel, purposefully showing off the lines of her body in the process.

'You girls have fun. I know how much Chloe loves to conserve water with joint showers.' Stacie practically skipped to her bedroom, leaving the couple frozen in place. The mood for make up shower sex had dissipated to say the least.

* * *

She looked into the mirror scanning herself head to toe. Even though they have been out together a million times it still made her nervous. Their first official date. It wasn't as if they haven't seen each other naked, A LOT, but some thing about it made Chloe feeling like a 16 year old waiting for her prom date. She fiddled with the edge of the knot tied around her waist. She wore a light blue button up with a navy singlet underneath and white pleaded shorts. The bottom of the button up was twisted around her waist tied together while the shirt hung loosely from her shoulders revealing her singlet. She was tugging on her rolled up sleeves when she heard a knock on her door. She took a deep breath before opening the door. Beca stood in front of her in lavender coloured flannel and black shorts. Chloe found the way her clothes hugged her curved just right was-

'Beautiful.' She exhaled. Beca had the same thoughts about Chloe. Her eyes widened at the girl in front of her, trying to take it all in.

'Wow. Chlo.'

'You said to dress casual so I tried. Do I look alright?'

'You're kidding right?'

'What?'

'You're. Wow Chlo. Beautiful. Just. Wow.'

'You shape up nicely yourself Mitchell.' A smirk grew on her lips as she stepped forward.

'I mean I did try a little.' Beca managed to say before Chloe closed the distance between them and kiss her. A hum played in the back of her throat.

'Mmmm. So where are we going?' Chloe's words snapped her out of the trace.

'Right. Come on.' She led them out of room.

'You're not going to tell me are you?'

'Where's the fun in that?' Beca smirked as they made their way down the stairs.

* * *

Beca stood in front of Chloe who sat swaying back and forth lightly on the swing.

'Tonight was really amazing.' She looked at her toes. Beca had taken her to a nice restaurant where they were known for their taste testing practices. They served several different dishes ranging from mini hamburgers, mozzarella sticks and mini chicken potpies. Though Beca would agree with her that the dessert selection was the best part. Bite size chocolate mousse, apple crumble, lemon cheesecake and a million other things to die for.

'Yeah it was.'

'I'm so full I couldn't eat another thing even if I tried.'

'Even me?' Beca quipped.

'You're a whole category in yourself. I can't seem to get enough of you.'

'That's reassuring.' She chuckled.

'And this isn't?' Chloe looped her fingers around the end of her shirt and pulled her closer for a kiss. She tasted sweet against her lips.

'It certainly helps.' Beca smiled. 'I'm sorry. By the way.'

'For what?'

'The way I've been acting I guess.'

'Beca.'

'Seriously. I just. I don't know.'

'Hey. What's up?' Chloe pulled the smaller girl onto her lap.

'It's nothing. Honest.'

'That's the biggest lie if I've ever seen it. It's me. My Chloe senses are tingling.'

'You're Chloe sense? Who are you? Spiderman?'

'That's my day job.'

'Noooooo!' Beca gasped. Chloe giggled a little before focusing again.

'Come on. What's on your mind?'

'It's just. I guess Stacie?'

'What about her?'

'She so clearly wants you.'

'I've talked to her Becs. We're good.'

'She might say that but come on. You can't tell me that you haven't realised it. She kept implying she was better than me because she was more experienced in rehearsal and then today with the shower. The comment with joint showers?'

'That's just Stacie. No filter on sex.'

'I know but it's never been so focused or directed at us. And I saw. The way you looked at her. I mean how could you not? She's got the curves in all the right places.'

'Beca-'

'I just. I don't get what you see in me. I mean I don't have what she has.'

'Bec-'

'I mean there is nooo way I could ever come remotely close to gaining her experience.'

'Shut up.'

'What?'

'I need you to shut up. I need you to shut up because you are Beca Mitchell. You are no Stacie Conrad. This much is true. She is tall and beautiful yes. But she is no you. She doesn't fit into me like a missing piece of my heart. She doesn't even come close to how you make me feel.' Beca didn't meet Chloe's eyes. 'Hey. Heeeey. Look at me. Say something.'

'I'm not good enough for you.'

'What?'

'I'm going to hurt you. That's the thing I do. I'm going to keep hurting you and I don't know how to turn it off.'

'No you're not.'

'Yes I am! Like the other night! I pushed you away. I pushed you away because I was terrified of the hold you have on me. How easy it would be for you to break me if you wanted to. It broke me inside when I could hear you fighting the tears back. I don't want to keep hurting you. This isn't how it should be.'

'I'm tough.'

'I know but knowing that I'm the one doing it kills me.'

'We'll figure it out.'

'I don't know how to stop Chlo.'

'I'm not going anywhere.' Her forehead leaned against Beca's as they sat in silence together.

* * *

 **What do you think is going through Beca's mind? read and review**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back and I plan on having a more regular updating schedule hopefully. Thank you for all your reviews they motivate me a lot to write a lot quicker. Anyway Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

She stirred under the covers. Her brain was slowing waking up and she frowned when she couldn't feel the warmth of her girlfriend. She stretched herself over the surface of the bed, feeling around for her but was left empty handed. She sat up and slowly opened her eyes to find that the redhead wasn't next to her. Her disappointment fleeted when she recalled the events of last night.

 _'I'm sorry that tonight was so depressing.' Beca lightly chuckled. She knew that Chloe could see straight through her joke but she couldn't help herself. It was her default setting. Beca closed Chloe's door behind her._

 _'Hey,' Chloe caught Beca's fingers in her own. 'Tonight was amazing. I want you to be able to talk to me about how you feel. Anytime, anywhere. That's how we survive. Yes we are going get angry and annoyed at each other. We are going have moments where we are going to feel scared and vulnerable. We are going to fight. But we are going to always find our way back to each other if we stick around and listen. You Beca Mitchell,' Her thumb grazed her cheek, 'are amazing and I'm in it for the long haul. I love you okay?'_

 _'I love you too Chlo.' She could feel the grin on the redhead as she kissed her. 'That was so cheesy.'_

 _'Really?' Chloe laughed._

 _'Mhmm.' Beca pulled at the edge of Chloe's shirt, her fingers slowly worked their way to the centre of her shirt and popped the first button open._

 _'Oh and what is it you think you might be doing?'_

 _'Hmm you see,' here fingers undoing another button. 'My girlfriend' and another, 'is this amazing redhead' and another,' 'who is extremely sexy' she smirked at Chloe's raised eyebrow. 'And I want to show her how much,' she tugged the last button loose. 'I love her and how much,' She slid the shirt off of Chloe's shoulders 'she means to me,' She step forward walking Chloe backwards to the bed. 'And I plan on showing her,' she pushed her onto the bed and straddled her. Her lips brushing the other girl's jaw just below her ear and whispered 'All. Night. Long.' Her lips ghosted above Chloe's as she rolled her hips, teasing the girl beneath her. Chloe's hand gripped onto Beca's legs trailing higher. She smirked at the slight moan that escaped the redhead's lips. 'Do you have a problem with that?' Chloe tried to lean closer and kiss but she kept moving just out of reach. 'I said,' Beca pinned her by her wrists. Her voice coated with lust. 'Do you. Have a. Problem. With. That?'_

 _'Not at all.' Chloe's voice creaked. Beca's grip wavered and Chloe sat up catching the other girl's lips with her own. 'I love you.'_

 _'I love you too.'_

Sighing she made her way out of Chloe's bed and slid on some briefs and one of Chloe's tank tops. Though she would never admit it out loud Beca loved wearing Chloe's clothes. They smelt like her. She was with her without having to actually being with her. She ran her fingers through her hair before making her way downstairs. She entered into the kitchen with a smile before her stomach dropped. She couldn't move when she saw Stacie and Chloe kissing. She just stood there, watching.

'Wow. You really have a thing for this kitchen. I'm going to go.' As much as Beca would rather punch Stacie in the face she had to leave. The tightening in her chest was unbearable. She grabbed an apple from the counter and left for her room. She could hear Chloe call out from behind her but she didn't stop. She locked the door behind her and threw the apple against the wall. She could hear Chloe knocking on the other side of the door, calling out her name.

'Baby please talk to me. It's not what it looks like. Let me explain.' She had heard those words before. In the voice of her father. Though they weren't on bad terms anymore, the one thing she would never be able to forgive her father for was cheating on her mother. She could feel a tear fall from her eye. 'Please don't shut me out.'

'I can't right now. Just please. Leave.' Her voice cracked.

'I'm not going anywhere Beca. She kissed me. It happened out of the blue. I was coming back to bring you breakfast and she was in the kitchen too. We were just talking and then just kissed me. I was about to push her off when you walked in. I swear to you I did not kiss her back. I love you Beca. Please. Baby. Let me in.' Beca hated herself. Despite the panging in her chest her fingers unlocked the door, making an obvious click. She sat on the floor and watched as the door slowly peeled open and Chloe knelt by her side. Tears fell from both of their eyes. Beca's heart felt like it was being ripped out of her chest. She hated this feeling. She wanted so badly to hate the girl in front of her but she couldn't. A sad Chloe was her weakness. She hated it. She wiped the tears off of the other girl and pulled her into a hug.

After their emotions calmed Beca spoke.

'Tell me what happened. I want to know exactly what happened.'

'I woke up and saw you sleeping. I knew you'd be hungry so I went into the kitchen. Stacie came in and we started talking. She started talking about how she missed me and I was trying to work out a way of saying that she had to stop without hurting her and then she kissed me. I was pushing her off when I heard your voice. I wanted to yell at Stacie but I had to run after you.' Beca didn't speak. 'Beca. Please talk to me. Say something.'

'What do you want me to say?'

'I just want to know what's running in your mind right now.'

'It hurts. It fucking hurts. Some part of me believes you. But other part is telling me that I was right. Why would you want me? The girl who strung you along for 4 years. Why the girl who is damaged beyond repair over the beautiful and smart goodness? And I know you've told me again and again that I'm different and I'm special but I don't see it. I'm just seen this story happen too many times. I mean my father cheated on my mother.'

'Beca I would never cheat on you and I am not your father. I love you so much and I would never to that to you. You know me. I would never. And do you know what hurts most? More than the fact that you think I would ever cheat on you? It is that fact that you can't see how amazing you are. Despite how much you fight to keep people at arms length you have the biggest heart. You would do anything for any one of the Bellas. You won't let anyone else bare the weight of the world. You are so strong and you care so much. I could go on all day listing the things that make you amazing, the things that made me fall in love with you.' Beca couldn't say a word. All she could do was hold onto Chloe's arm tightly, hoping the aching would stop.

* * *

It wasn't the same after that day, at least for Beca. She believed Chloe, with all her heart but she couldn't stop holding her at arms length. She didn't know how to stop it. It started out small. Small chaste kisses, nothing longer a second. Her fingers no longer tangled with Chloe's. The nights cuddled up against the heat of the redhead's body became less frequent, staying up late to work on new mixes. Chloe tried. Tried giving her some space without leaving. She knew how the brunette worked. She knew the hole that she would hide in when she was scared or hurt. But it left an awkward energy between them. Something that had never happened before. Chloe had never been more conscious about the amount of physical contact she gave Beca. She didn't know what to say and whenever she asked, Beca would say, "I'm fine" or "I'm busy". This tension between the two didn't go unnoticed by the other Bellas.

'I've got it Chlo.' She lightly brushed the arms of the other girl from her.

'Ok.' Her hands dropped. Beca could hear the hurt in her voice.

'Thank you.' She squeezed the older girls hand before resuming. She didn't do it intentionally. She hated it. But she didn't know how else to be. The other girls had stopped watching them.

'Ok I'm sick of this horseshit. It's stinking up my insides. What is going on between the two of you? The Bloe of it all?' Fat Amy spoke.

'Seriously what happened between you aca-bitches?' Cynthia Rose added.

'Nothing we're fine.' Beca said bluntly.

'That's like saying "it's just a scratch" when a crocodile bites off you arm.' Fat Amy rebutted.

'Would you just butt out?!'

'Geez short stack no need to snap my neck off. I'm just looking out for you and ginger.'

'We are just working through some stuff.' Chloe muttered defeatedly.

'What happened?' Emily spoke now. Everybody's head turned. For the start Emily didn't speak much about the couple's relationship. She was happy for them but didn't have the years the other Bellas have invested in their relationship. It was the first time she had spoken out about their relationship, which was unusual for the naturally curious being Emily was. Seeing the two people she basically considered her other mothers fight was breaking her. Chloe looked towards Beca but she didn't meet her eyes. She sighed and told them.

'I don't know honestly. I just know that after this thing that happened things have been weird between us and I don't know how to fix it.' Her words were directed towards Beca now. 'But I haven't stop trying and I won't stop trying.'

'But what happened Red?' Fat Amy asked.

'I… Kissed Chloe.' Stacie's voice broke through the silence.

'WHAT?!' The girls directed their shock to Stacie now.

'What the hell boobs?!'

'I don't know. It just happened. I was bitter. I still am I guess that Chloe broke up with me. But then they got so nauseating to be around. Then it just kind of happened.'

'Stace. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wave our relationship in your face.' Chloe looked at Stacie with sad eyes. She never meant to hurt her.

'I'm gonna leave you guys with this lovely moment.' Beca swung the strap of her bag on her shoulder. Too much was happening for Beca to process.

'Beca,' Chloe caught her wrist.

'What?'

'Stop please.'

'Why? So we can keep fighting? So we can still dance around the broken eggshells?'

'Tell me what to do.'

'I don't know what you can do! I don't even know what to do.'

'It's you Beca. I choose you.' Stacie stood and walked out. Chloe looked at the door with pleading eyes. She just wanted things to uncomplicated themselves. She just wanted Beca to kiss her, Stacie to walk back in and for them to be the Bellas, a family again.

'I know. I just need to not be here right now.' And she left.

* * *

She didn't exactly know where she was going or how she ended up where she did. Her brain was on autopilot. She stood in front of a white door, Jesse's door. She needed to find a way to find her way back to Chloe. She needed to find a way to understand how she was in relationships. What better way than the guy she dated for almost 3 years. She just hoped that he would still talk to her. It didn't end well last time they saw each other.

 _'You what?' Jesse exclaimed._

 _'I… slept with Chloe.'_

 _'Wow. I just.' He pushed past her and headed for his door._

 _'Jesse wait.' She didn't know what she wanted. She didn't know whether she wanted him to stay or not. She didn't know what to do._

 _'Why? 3 years Beca. You threw it away because you slept with your best friend! Well I'll give you points for originality. The guy usually loses the girl to the tall dark handsome stranger or his best friend. But instead I lose her to her own best friend. I knew you guys were close but I honestly didn't see that coming.'_

 _'I'm sorry Jesse. It just happened. We were drunk and one thing lead to another and it happened. I wanted to tell you right after it happened but I didn't know how. I still don't even know what to make of this.'_

 _'Do you love her?'_

 _'What?'_

 _'Don't make me repeat myself.'_

 _'I don't know. Maybe.'_

 _'That's fantastic.' He opened the door and gestured for her to leave._

 _'I'm so sorry Jesse.' She slowly made her way outside._

 _'Can you just leave?'_

 _'But Jesse-'_

 _'I don't know what else you expect to achieve by telling me you had sex with someone else. Did you honestly believe that this would end in anything other than a break up?'_

 _'Jesse.'_

 _'I don't want to see you again.'_

 _'Jesse-' the door slammed in her face._

She knocked on the door and waited. Her palms were sweating and she tucked at her sleeves as the door opened.

'You have some nerve Beca.'

'Can you just. I need someone to talk to.'

'Oh and you thought I was your best option? What about _Chloe_?'

'I just.' Tears formed in her eyes. 'You're my best friend. Those 3 years weren't nothing to me. I just. You know me. You know me so much differently to everyone else. I don't know how to fix me. I keep screwing things up with Chloe. I know that is that last thing you want to hear or help me with but I just. I want to know how to fix me. I want to stop feeling like I'm going break if she comes close to me. I don't know what to do. She has all the power in the world to break me into a million pieces Jesse. I'm so scared.' Her tears were streaming down her face now. Jesse knew something had triggered her insecurities. The girl who had her walls built so high that only a select few have been able to see past the sarcasm and cocky façade. Despite himself he asked her.

'What happened?'

'She didn't do anything. Not really. There was just a moment where something broke inside of me. I thought she cheated on me. She didn't! But I thought she did. For a split second and for that split second I. There was a crunching inside my chest and it hurt so much. But since that day things have been weird between us and I don't know what to do. You were always better with this stuff.' She forced a laugh through her cries. She waited for him to say something. She missed being able to come to him with this stuff, the emotions stuff that he could navigate so easily for her. After a minute of silence, she knew. She knew she overstepped. It was no longer his place to help her, not like this. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here. I know you said you never want to see me again I just didn't know who else to turn too.' She wiped her eyes and turned. She had taken a few steps before she heard his voice.

'Stop running. Talk to her. About all of what you just told me. Love. Falling in love. Being in love is scary. But if you keep being too afraid of it you're going to miss it.'

'But what if-'

'She hurts you?' She nodded. 'But what if she doesn't? Love hurts. I mean as much as I want to hate you, I love you and I was so in love with you and then you broke my heart. But do I regret it? No. If I could do it all over again I would. Despite the bad there was so much good.'

'I'm so sorry.' She ran and hugged him. He hugged her back before pulling away.

'This doesn't change how things are between us. I still need to be away from you.'

'I get that. I just miss you.'

'Yeah. Me too.'

'Maybe one day we could be friends?'

'Maybe.'

* * *

 **What do you think? Will Stacie stop? What about Jesse and Beca? What about Chloe and Beca? Chloe and Stacie? Tell me what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A much needed moment between the two. Thank you guys for all reviews it literally makes my day. There is still much to develop in terms of Stacie. Just wait. Also this chapter is basically** **PURE SMUT so if you don't like it I suggest not to read it.**

* * *

Her tears lessened and her breathing steady. She had spent the last hour catching Aubrey up on everything that was happening with Beca and Stacie.

'I just want her to talk to me.'

'I swear if that oompa loompa doesn't get her head out of her ass I'm going to drag it out of her.'

'She didn't do anything. Her walls are just up high right now.'

'I need to knock that giraffe down a few pegs though.' She mumbled.

'You-' there was a knock on the door. 'Hold on a sec.' She got up from the comforts of her bed and walked towards the door. When she opened the door she was met with a puffy faced Beca. Her heart broke knowing that she had been crying. 'I've got to go Bree.'

'If you need me to kick anybody's ass I will. I love you Chlo.'

'Thanks. I love you too.' She hung up and put her phone in her pocket. 'Hey.'

'Aubrey?'

'Yeah.' She went to take Beca's hand but held back. She wanted nothing more to pull the smaller girl into her arms but she didn't know how she would react, if she would pull away or worst, run. Instead she step back allowing her to enter the room. She hated how thing between them had gotten to this point. It was killing her inside. Beca could see the hesitation and caught Chloe off guard when she enveloped her in her hug. She recovered just as quickly and held onto Beca tightly, afraid that is she'd slip away. She missed this. Something as small as holding Beca into her arms, being able to feel the other girls body against her own, having her fit perfectly against her body, being wrapped in her scent was something that she missed desperately. She pulled back slightly, getting a better look at Beca. 'Where did you go? I looked for you.'

'I was at Jesse's.' Chloe's tried to keep her face neutral while her insides dropped. She trusted Beca but she couldn't shake the feeling of the two of them being together. The bitterness and envy had boiled for 4 years. 'Nothing happened.' Chloe gave a small nod and led them to the edge of the bed where they sat down. She didn't let her insecurities flood her. Not now. Beca was more important. She always was.

'How did that go?'

'We are still a little weird but it helped. A lot.' Beca stared down at her fingers as they twisted among themselves. She opened her mouth and closed it again. This was the hardest part for her. Telling Chloe how she felt. Letting her see how vulnerable she was. But she had to. She wanted to. For Chloe. 'Can I. I just. I want to say something.' Chloe was silent, waiting for her to continue. 'I'm sorry I shut down. I'm sorry that after the whole kiss thing I've been all weird and it's made all this all weird. I think maybe it was because it kind of broke me.' Chloe opened her mouth to speak only to have Beca hold on to her hands tightly, signalling her not to. 'There was a lot of stuff with my dad cheating on my mum but not the point. It broke me because for 5 minutes of my life I felt the pit in the bottom of my stomach and this hole in my chest because I though that you had cheated on me. Everything was kind of empty. And I know you didn't cheat on me. I know that. But after all of that I didn't realise how much of a hold you have on me. How much you could hurt me if you wanted to. I was scared. I am scared. So I buried it. I buried the feeling and my walls came up because I didn't want to break so easily. I'm sorry.'

'Baby you don't need to be sorry.'

'Yes I do. I'm sorry that I'm a shitty person. I'm sorry that I push you away. I'm sorry for all the tears that I've caused you. I'm sorry for being too much. I'm sorry that I'm like this. I'm sorry-'

'Stop. I get it. I get how scary it is. Don't you think that I feel the same? The past week has been has been killing me because I didn't know what to do. I wanted to hold you closer but I wanted you to come back to me without being forced to open up because I know how you are. I know that would only make the walls harder to break down. I just wanted to make it ok. I love you so much and this week I thought I had lost you. Day in and day out I tried to keep it together only to end up crying myself to sleep hoping the aching in my chest would stop. But I held on because it's you. You're it. You're it for me and you are worth every tear.' Beca couldn't hold stop the drops falling from her eyes. 'And I knew you'd come back to me and here you are. We always come back to each other. You just need to let me in baby.' Beca nodded and Chloe brushed her thumb over the tears that fell down the other girl's cheek. She directed the brunettes gaze onto her own. The smaller girl sniffed and ran her hands over her puffy cheeks.

'I love you Chlo.'

'I love you too.' Beca kissed her. It was soft at first but it quickly became desperate. She deepened the kiss as she rested the smaller girl onto the bed, moving on top oh her. Their movements were rough. Tugging at the fabrics entrapping their bodies. They needed each other. Chloe's nails bit down onto Beca's hip bone while the girl's hands here entangled in her red curls. Her lips found their way from Beca's lips to her neck, sucking on her pulse point, marking her as her own. She elicited a moan from the other girl's lips as she trailed hers along the smaller girl's collarbone. Beca gripped onto her curls and pulled her back up, attacking her lips with her own. Beca's fingers fought with the buttons of the jeans from the girl top of her, but soon won out freeing the restriction they caused. Chloe gasped at the finger that had pushed past the elastic barrier and ran along her. She began pulling at Beca's jeans, removing her underwear at the same time. She reattached herself to Beca's lips, setting herself between her legs. Her hips ground into the other girls, their centres meeting each other. Beca sat up enough for Chloe's hand to slip behind her and undo her bra. While she threw it off of her frame, Chloe had done the same with her own. Beca latched her hand around Chloe's neck kissing her again. Their bare chest brushing against each other as they continued to move against each other. A moan escaped Beca's mouth when Chloe's fingers brushed her hardened buds. Her hands giving each side the much needed attention they craved while her lips never left the brunettes. Beca's nails dug into the redhead's back, hard enough it was surely to leave marks in the morning. Chloe paused her motions for a second. She propped herself on one elbow. Her hand cupped the younger girl's cheek, their eyes locking onto each other. Her other hand traced the smaller girls body. Her movements became less desperate, more slow. Precise. Intimate. Her eyes never wavered from Beca's. She knew where every curve was. Her hand slipped between them, Beca's lips formed an 'o' shape as she let out a moan. They were no longer desperately grappling at each other. It was a need. A need to show how much they loved each other. She moved slowly inside the other girl, grinding her hips, pushing harder. She watched as the other girl's breath shortened, the noises built up, becoming louder as she drew closer to the edge. Beca's eyes closed for a moment before Chloe called her name. Her voice was enough to push her over the edge. Her eyes flew open locking onto the blue eyes above of her that were darkened by need. Watching the girl underneath her unravelling under her touch was almost too much for her to bare. She rode out the other girls high before removing her fingers. The other girl trembled at the action. Her chest rising and falling as she caught her breath. Her thumbs brushed the strand of brown hair that was stuck by the sweat that had formed on her forehead and she kissed her lightly. She could feel it. So did Beca. The love. She was hers.

* * *

Chloe could feel the bare limbs of Beca's tangled with her own. She smiled at the girl wrapped around her. Something changed last night. She felt it. She kissed the brunettes forehead causing her to stir on top of her. After a moment she opened her eyes slowly and met Chloe's piercing blue eyes.

'Hey.' Beca said hiding her smile against Chloe's shoulder.

'Hey baby.' Her fingers playing with the loose curls of the smaller girls.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Beca's fingers feathered lightly over Chloe's body, following the path between the dip in her chest to the lines of her abs. Her touch tickled the redhead making her giggle and laced onto her fingers before Beca attacked again. Her lips brushed lightly against the other girls. Beca's phone went off startling the both of them. She untangled herself and began looking for her phone. She eventually found in on the floor.

'Crap. I have to go to the studio this morning.' Beca huffed. She just wanted to stay in bed. She started to slowly find her roughly discarded clothes and put them on. She borrowed one of Chloe's shirts. Chloe had slid into a large t-shirt when she looked over. Chloe was scrambling on the bed. 'What are you doing?' She laughed and the scurrying of the taller girl.

'I can't find my phone.' She frowned.

'Hold on I'll call it.' She unlocked her phone and hit Chloe's name on the touch screen, dialling the phone. Titanium broke through the speakers of the phone. Beca smirked at this. She knew what that song mean to the both of them. 'Titanium huh?' Chloe found her phone underneath her bed. She hung her over the edge of the bed giving Beca a show. She sat back up to meet the girls eyes and quirked her eyebrow at the look on Beca's face. She was stopped in her tracks. Her jeans sitting halfway up her thigh.

'It's our song. You see something you like?' Chloe grinned. Beca shook her head and continued getting dressed.

'You're going to be the death of me.' Chloe bounced up and skipped towards Beca.

'We wouldn't want that.' She wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her.

'Chlo. I need to go.' Beca managed to say in between her kisses. 'You are making it very hard to leave.'

'Fine.' Chloe sighed with a smile on her lips. She sat back down on the bed watching Beca finish getting dressed.

'I'll see you later. I love you.' She pecked the redhead before she headed for the door.

'I love you too.' Seconds later Titanium started to play again. This time it was coming from Beca's phone. She looked at the screen and saw the redhead's face pop up on the screen. She turned around and looked at her girlfriend.

'What?'

'Nothing I just wanted to see what ringtone you had set for me. Nice to know that we had the same thought.'

'As if it could have been anything else.' She ran over to kiss the redhead quickly and raced out the door. When she got into her car her phone chimed. She looked at the message.

[Red]: I love you.

[Baby Becs]: I love you too.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Do you guys have a particular thing that you want to see unfold? Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya I'm back. Thank you for the reviews guys. Yes there will be something with Beca and Stacie. Just be patient. Also Welcome 50 shades of Pitch Perfect glad you're enjoying it :) anyway enough of me and on with the chapter.**

* * *

'Take that back!' Chloe mouth gaped open. She aimed a throw pillow at Beca's direction, hitting her.'

'It's so lame though I physically can't it would be a crime.' Beca laughed.

'You better take that back.' Chloe warned.

'And if I don't?' She challenged, smirking at the redhead. The other girl raised her eyebrow a smile playing on her lips. There was a predatory look in her eyes that almost made her nervous. Before she could react she could feel the back of her knees being pulled by the taller girl drawing her closer before she settled herself in between her legs. Her wrists her locked above her head by the redhead's grip.

'You'll regret it.' She felt the lingering lips of the other girl against her ear. A moan came out as the girl attacked her neck with her lips, slowing working her way up her jaw line. Chloe hovered her lips over Beca's. 'Take. It. Back.' Her breathing quickened. She wanted so badly for Chloe's lips to be against hers she was too stubborn to give in to the girl's wiles and shook her head. The girl above her hummed at this and kissed her lightly. Beca, pushing against her trying to deepen the kiss was left empty-handed when she pulled back, a smirk playing on the edge of her lips. She groaned as the redhead rolled her hips against her own. Her legs looped around her waist pulling her closer.

'I like having you underneath me.' Chloe purred. Her breath hitched and her hips bucked making the older girl chuckle.

'Chlo.' She strained the words through her gritted teeth. Her senses were on overdrive because of the proximity between her and the redhead. She wriggled beneath the girl protesting at the lack of friction she needed, the release she yearned for, the touches she craved.

'You know how to exactly how to end this.' She could feel her lips graze against her own. Chloe changed her grip around on her wrists so she could hold them with one hand. Her free hand trickled along the edge of her waistband, roaming underneath her shirt. Her fingers moved along the length of her body, her thumb teased the lines of her chest, slipping under the underwire of her bar. She gasped at the feeling. Chloe's lips returned to her neck, Beca moaning at her motions. She worked her way up and nibbled at her ear. 'Say it.'

'Fine I take it back.' She hissed desperately, her mouth dry.

'Take what back?' Her hips moved against the brunettes.

'I take what I said about country music being super lame back. I take it back. It's amazing.' She growled, wanted to kiss the girl on top of her. She grinned.

'Good.' She said finally releasing her grip and kissing the smaller girl. Her hands immediately dived into the redhead's curls a moan playing at the back of her throat. The noise broke free when Chloe's hands cupped her breast, grasping firmly.

'Fuck.' She rocked her hips and flipped them over, straddling the other girl's waist. 'I like having you under me too.' Chloe's lips replaced her smirk as she sat up to meet Beca's.

'Tuck your bitties back where they were. I have come with a delivery.' Amy yelled out into the living room where they were currently making out on the couch. Beca huffed and broke the kiss, running her hands through her hair. She still sat straddling the other girl when she looked at Amy and spoke.

'Yes Amy?' Her hand swatted Chloe's hand from the insides of her shirt. 'Oh and you can stop covering your eyes.'

'You got a package Cap. It was left on the door step with your name writing on top of it.' Amy sat the cardboard box onto the coffee table in front of them. Beca looked at the item confused and untangled herself from Chloe.

'What is it?'

'How would I know?' Amy waited curiously for the DJ to open the box. Beca reached for the box and paused. She saw her name written on the box and immediately knew who left the box at the doorstep.

'What is it?' Chloe asked.

'Uh… It's my stuff. From Jesse.' She breathed. She didn't know how to explain how she was feeling at the current moment. While she knew it was over between the two and had been for a while the permanence of his existence in her life never felt more distant. It felt weird.

'Oh.' Chloe shuffled closer to the edge of the couch. Beca opened the tabs of the box and began scanning over the items. She pulled out a navy sweater with pasta printed in white letters on the front. It was her favourite.

'I thought I had lost this.' Shem managed a small laugh. Chloe watched as the other girl went through the box of her things recalling the moments and events they linked back to, each with a story of their own. It was strange for Chloe. She felt like she was sitting outside of the relationship. Much like before when Beca was still with Jesse. She knew it was stupid to think about. But it was hard to ignore the way the younger girl's face lit up at the old memories she shared with the Treble. A thought formed in her mind. Maybe. Maybe they-

'You ok Chlo?'

'Uh yeah. I'm fine.' She gave a weak smile. Though she wasn't as good as Chloe in picking up her emotions, she felt something was off.

'What's wrong?'

'It's nothing.' She brushed off and picked up a batman lego figurine. 'What's this?'

'Um. Batman. Obviously.'

'I never pegged badass Beca Mitchell as a DC fan. Not enough to build a Batman lego piece.' She teased.

'Hey! Batman is super cool ok?!' Her inquires about Chloe halted as she began her 2 hour rant about how amazing Batman was and how he was a justified badass therefore not effecting her "badass points" for loving Batman. The passion Beca used in defending Batman and his awesomeness was adorable providing a much needed distraction from her thoughts about Jesse and their relationship.

* * *

The little seeds of anger boiled all through rehearsal. Just being around Stacie was testing her limits. She trusted Chloe. 100%. She didn't trust Stacie. The smirk that she was giving Beca throughout rehearsal was unsettling. It was like the taller girl knew something she didn't. She could feel her gaze everywhere. All it took was a simple nudge to set the smaller girl off.

'What the hell is wrong with you?!' Beca pushed back. The other Bellas turned towards them.

'I don't know what you're talking about. I did nothing shorty.'

'Oh that's bullshit and you know it.'

'I'm rehearsing. Just like everybody else.'

'As if and you know it.'

'There is so much spark in this little firecracker of yours isn't there?' She mocked.

'Why can't you just leave me alone?!'

'Guys stop it. Stop it!' Chloe stepped between the two. 'Seriously! Worlds is in 2 months and we don't have our shit together. We are falling apart.'

'Happens when you twiddle two twattles.' Amy muttered. Cynthia Rose swatted at Amy's arm. 'Well it's true… We had found our sound then Red started vibing lady energy and boom. Here we are.' Beca turned towards Amy and was ready to pounce before Chloe held her back.

'I know. I know I royally screwed this up. We worked so hard for this. This is our last chance to save us, the Bellas and I was selfish. I get it.' Tears broke from the redhead's eyes.

'Baby.' Beca stepped closer but was stopped when Chloe held her hands up. She took a deep breath.

'Ok. I think it is best to just leave it for rehearsals today. We are clearly not getting anywhere and I have to try and rework the routine. We may have found our sound but clearly we haven't found everything.' She huffed and gathered her things. The others slowly followed their captain's lead.

'Chlo-' Beca rested her hand on the older girl's shoulder.

'Not right now Bec.' She kissed the other girl hastily. 'I'm going to go for a run. Clear my mind.'

'I'll see you later?'

'Yeah.'

* * *

Beca was standing outside Chloe's door that night holding a bag of Chinese food in her hand. They hadn't talked since that morning. Beca had to go studio before Chloe came back from her run. She had texted her girlfriend, telling her she was being called into the studio. Beca didn't expect a response right away but it wasn't until her shift was almost over when she got a message from the redhead.

 _[Red]: Chinese tonight?_

 _[Baby Becs]: I'll pick some up after work._

 _[Red]: K._

And here she was. She went to knock on the door but she could here Chloe's voice.

'I don't know what to do Bree. Everything is so screwed up. No. I don't know. What do I do? What is there to do? I know. I just don't know how. They are at each other's throats. The dynamic is thrown off. Everything is my fault. It is though! I'm sorry. It's just been a long day. I miss you. Haha yes please. I have to go. Beca's coming over. No you don't need to. This is all on me. Love you.' Beca curled her fingers and knocked on the door. Footsteps shuffled behind the door and it swung open.

'Hey.' Chloe smiled.

'I brought Chinese.'

'I'm starving.' She stepped back letting Beca walk through. She spread out on Chloe's bed. Chloe sat beside Beca and took a pair of chopsticks. They ate in silence until they were just poking at the excess food in front of them.

'I think you over estimated how much we can actually eat.'

'I didn't think it would actually be this much.' The smaller girl admitted earning a light chuckle from the other girl. 'I'm sorry about today.'

'There is nothing to be sorry for.'

'If I had just sorted out my feelings earlier than maybe we wouldn't be in this mess.'

'How do you always find a way to blame yourself for everything?'

'A talent of mine I guess?'

'It's not your fault. This one is on me. I started it with Stacie because I thought I couldn't have what I really want. Then it just blew up after that. Amy was right though. In lesser terms sex makes things messy. I'm so stupid.'

'Will you stop it? Stop beating yourself up about this. We all had a part to play in this. Me in ignoring you for a month and Stacie in trying to get between us. The other girls just don't know how to handle it. Hell I don't even know what to do. But we will work this out. We are a family. And above all else we have each other ok?' Chloe nodded softly and rested her head on Beca's shoulder.

'What are we going to do with all this food?' She laughed.

'I don't know.' Beca laughed with her. Despite everything, right now they had each other.

Her lips pressed onto the redhead's temple when she made her way out of bed the next morning. She slipped on her underwear and clipped the back of her bra before she felt the other girl's lips on her shoulder. A smile formed on her lips.

'Hey.' Her voice laced with sleep. She could feel strong arms wrap around her waist.

'Chlo. I need to get up.'

'5 more minutes.' She could feel Chloe hands run along her back and unclasp her bra.

'Chlo.' She shivered at the touch. She hummed innocently against the smaller girls neck. Her tongue flicked at the girl's ear.

'Just tell me to stop.' She kissed her jaw. Beca's resolve crumbled and she spun around kissing the other girl.

'You're terrible.' The brunette mumbles against her lips.

'You love it.'

'Because I love you.'

'I-'

'Please put some pants on.' A familiar voice rang through the room.

'OH MY GOD!' Beca rolled off of the bed and landed on the ground, her body hidden by the bed. Both girls looked towards the door and were met with the blonde hair and blue eyes that belonged to the former Bella captain Aubrey Posen.

'Aubrey what are you doing here?' Chloe cheered. She ran into Aubrey's arms, bed sheets wrapped around her body.

'I told you that I was coming .'

'I thought you were joking.' Her smile beamed.

'The Bellas need some good old-fashioned butt whopping if they are going to win Worlds. I'm not going to let the Bellas be disbanded permanently.'

'I can't believe you're here!' Chloe hugged the girl tighter.

'I'm always going to be where you need me to be Chloe. Now get dressed. We have work to do.'

'5 minutes.' She held up one hand with her five fingers held up.

'I'll be downstairs.' She left and closed the door behind her.

'Aca-Nazi is back.'

'Heard that Mitchell.' The blondes voice called back through the closed door.

'Holy crap. How did she-' Once fully dressed Chloe kissed her girlfriend lightly and left leaving the brunette half naked on the ground, pondering on how Aubrey could have heard her.

* * *

 **So what do you think was on Chloe's mind? Will the Bellas make it to the Worlds? What about Aubrey? Please review. Also may be a little slower now on the updates considering my holidays are up...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I know it has been forever but I'm back! I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

'This is going nowhere.' Beca threw her hands up. Chloe rested her hand on the girl's forearm and looked at her best friend in front of her. They had the better half of the day trying to work around the growing tension between Stacie and Beca. Aubrey was particularly exhausted. Every time the taller girl was about to start something, the blonde dragged her aside, giving her something else to occupy her time. She ended up rearranging the whole routine to ensure that neither of the two girls was in close proximity of each other. This meant everyone had to learn new sections of the dance.

'Maybe we should just call it for the day.' Chloe pleaded with the blonde though she didn't need much convincing given the current state the girl were in.

'Ok. We are done for the day. But we are picking this up first thing in the morning.'

'Finally. This cardio is killing me.' Amy breathed.

'I think we should all do something tonight.' Chloe questioned. Beca shot her girlfriend a look. She wanted to spend the night finishing what they had started before the tall blonde had interrupted them. Despite all the extraneous exercise Beca had a lot of pent up sexual frustration buzzing through her body. Rehearsals did not help keep her mind out of the gutter especially not with the way her redheaded girlfriend controlled the curves of her body. With the look she got in return she knew that her plans were being shelved tonight because even though she'd never admit it, Beca was so whipped though she wouldn't have it any other way.

'If there are booze and boys then I'm in.' Amy replied. Chloe was always amused at how quickly the mention of any form of partying energised the Australian.

'I don't know Chlo.' Aubrey spoke.

'Breeeee come onnnnn. You only just got back into town. I miss my best friend.' The blonde looked at the redhead and then scanned the faces of the other Bellas. All of them were waiting for the confirmation of their former captain. It was clear they wanted to. It had been a while since all the Bellas had gone out together, especially with the company of Aubrey.

'Fine I suppose we can do something.' The girls cheered and the blonde dismissed them shortly after. As they were working their way out of auditorium Chloe could tell Beca wasn't exactly ecstatic with her. Beca loved to believe that she was unreadable, a closed book. Though Chloe knew that couldn't be further through the truth, not if the scowl on the younger girls face was any indication.

She pulled at the brunette's arm holding her back as the others left. She tried to kiss her lightly only for her to tilt her head slightly, forcing her to brush her cheek with her lips.

'Baby.' She pouted.

'Nope.' Beca clenched her teeth trying desperately not to let her resolve crumble. With great difficulty.

'I'm sorry but you know how long it has been since I've seen her. I mean besides the retreat, which by the way was only two days of work and nothing else, it's been almost a year.' She tugged at the edge of Beca's a shirt now.

'I know.' Beca sighed, catching Chloe's fingers with her own and playing with them.

'And besides just think about all the ways I intend on repaying you for being… lets just say patient, you know after being left high and dry this morning.'

'You know for a fact I was far from dry.' Chloe only chuckled and detached from her girlfriend. Before heading towards the door Chloe brushed her lips lightly over the brunette's ear. Her words laced with a husky voice.

'Much like me right now.' She walked away and smirked. Once she could breathe again Beca scrambled after her to help with her "problem".

* * *

Amy had a very specific power. She had the ability to rally up the troops for a last minute party, which is how the Bellas house was now filled with drunken acapella nerds. Beca hated this power based on the sole reason that she hated people. All with the exception of one. Chloe Beale. She, being the only reason she was making her way trough the treacherous sea of people to get her girlfriend another cup of her "jiggle juice". Making her way back she could see a particular tall brunette leaning into Chloe's ear, telling her something.

'Stacie.' She hissed when she reached the pair.

'Beca.' She smirked.

'For you milady.' She bowed handing her girlfriend her favourite yellow cup.

'Why thank you sir Mitchell.' She giggled, curtseying.

'Well look at you breaking the stereotype of knights being all tall, dark and handsome.' Before the smaller girl could pounce Chloe wrapped an arm over her shoulder and defended her... more or less.

'Lucky for her I'm in to the short, sexy, brooding gays.'

'Lucky for you Beale, this short sexy brooding gay has a massive toner for this hot bubbly redhead.' She turned to her girlfriend, forgetting about Stacie.

'Oh and how massive is this toner?' She quirked her eyebrow.

'So big.' Beca smirked.

'Is that so?'

'Mhmm. Maybe if you're lucky I'll let you feel it.'

'I'm feeling pretty lucky right now to be honest.' Chloe smirked as her thigh migrated to the shorter girl's centre, meeting the denim that stopped her from going any further. She muffled the groan that came from Beca with her lips. With that Stacie left the sickening couple alone.

Though the Stacie incident was diffused quickly, it didn't stop them from popping up the rest of the night.

Exhibit A:

'I missed you so much Bree.' Chloe hung over the blonde's shoulder.

'You too Chlo.' She smiled at the intoxicated redhead.

'I don't hate being in the presence of two beautiful women.' Stacie appeared.

'Hey Stacie.'

'Aubrey. Chloe.' She flashed her one of her famous smirks, one that leaves most people drooling in seconds. Chloe knew that smirk all too well. Stacie knew what it did, especially with her.

'I'm going to find Beca.'

Exhibit B:

It took a lot of convincing and a little alcohol but Chloe managed to convince the younger girl to dance with her. Their hips moving with each other. Her back pressed into Beca's to feel every curve. Stacie wasn't far off dancing with some random Treble. It wasn't long before their movements evolved into aggressive dry humping. Chloe and Beca had to physically remove themselves from the general area in fear of being trampled by the two moving beings. Though when they walked passed Stacie they caught her words loud and clear.

'Don't worry. He isn't nearly as good as you Chlo.'

Exhibit C:

Chloe followed her girlfriend into the kitchen to get a bottle of water, though both being relatively short they had trouble reaching the bottles of water stashed in one of the higher shelves.

'That's it. I'm climbing the table.' Beca concluded.

'Beca, you're drunk. As am I. Probably not the best idea right now.'

'Who even put them here? We aren't fucking giants.'

'Too short?' Stacie's voice came from behind them.

'A little.' Chloe was the one to reply.

'Here.' She stretched up taking longer than necessary to grab a bottle of water. 'It helps to be able to reach just the right places.' Stacie said handing the bottle over.

'Can you just stop?!' Beca gritted the words through her teeth.

'Height is genetic and out of my control.' Stacie disappeared to another area of the house soon after that.

They were pretty manageable. That was until no one could take their shit any longer. It was nearing the end of the night. Most people had gone home or had passed out somewhere in the house. The Bellas were slow in cleaning up the mess from the party. Aubrey not letting them sleep until, at the very least the rubbish was cleared from the house.

'I hate Aubrey.' Beca groaned.

'No you don't.' Chloe gave her girlfriend a knowing look.

'Shut up. She's still annoying.'

'Just imagine not having to clean up when we are hungover.'

'Yeah but it still means being hungover for rehearsals.'

'Well I heard somewhere that orgasms are great hangover cures.' Chloe winked.

'Is that so?'

'Mhmmm absolutely.' She kissed the younger girl. They were interrupted by a wrenching sound beside them. When they searched for the source of the noise they found Stacie mimicking a puking motion beside them. Beca had had enough.

'Seriously I'm fucking sick of your shit. Just stop.'

'Stop what?'

'Are you kidding me? I've spent the better half of the night trying not to rip your head off because you keep belittling our relationship or making passes at my girlfriend.'

'What an interesting fantasy you've created in that imagination of yours.'

'Just back the fuck off.' Beca pointed her finger out to the taller girl. Stacie just brushed the finger away though she hadn't anticipated the next few seconds. Beca pushed her roughly and she pushed back, starting a fight with the smaller brunette. Soon the rest of the Bellas were trying to pry them off of each other before Aubrey's voice bellowed.

'ENOUGH! You, you and you. Come with me.' She pointed at Stacie, Chloe and Beca. The three girls followed reluctantly leaving behind the remaining Bellas.

They walked into someone's empty bedroom.

'Ok. What's going to happen is that you guys are going to work out all of your shit before I'm letting you guys out. I don't care if you tear each other's throat out in the process but you are talking it out, end of discussion. And don't even think about climbing out of the window I had Lily seal it from the outside and this door locks from the outside.' With that the door slammed behind the blonde exited. None of them had reacted fast enough to catch the door before it was slammed shut. Beca ran to the window and tried to jiggle it open. Nothing happened.

'The window is stuck.'

'Thank you Captain obvious because it wasn't like Aubrey hadn't said that all of 5 seconds ago.'

'Look I was just checking to make sure.'

'Yeah-'

'Stop. Stop it you two.' Chloe stepped between them. 'The only way we are getting out of here is if we talk. So… Let's talk.' For the longest time not a single word had filled the room.

'Why do you hate me so much?' Beca murmured. Both of the other girl's heard it. Both of them knew it was for Stacie to answer.

'I… I don't hate you.'

'Then why all of this?'

'You stole her from me.'

'You guys weren't even a thing!'

'Can everyone stop saying that?! I get it. I'm just the booty call. Why would anyone want more than that right? I know this. And To be honest it didn't mean anything to me either. Not until that night.' Her voice broke at the last sentence. Beca and Chloe waited for her to continue, though Chloe knew what she was talking about. She knew because for a moment she though that maybe things could be different.

* * *

 _The knocks on her door grew louder as she got up to open it._

 _'I'm coming. Don't break my door.' She open the door and saw Stacie. 'Hi I was-' Her words cut off quickly with the girls searing kiss. 'Hello to you too.' She said when the kiss broke._

 _'Shut up.' She pushed through the threshold and started tugging at the edges of Chloe's shirt. Chloe's thumb ran across Stacie's cheek and was met by a trail of tears._

 _'Stace.' She pulled away looking at the girl properly for the first time. 'What's wrong?'_

 _'I said shut up.' She dived for the redhead again but was pushed back again._

 _'You can talk to me.'_

 _'That's not what we do. Are we going to do this or not?'_

 _'Stace-'_

 _'Fine.' She turned and started walking and Chloe's hand caught her wrist._

 _'Stacie. I'm here. No matter what I will be here for you. Tell me what happened.'_

 _'Can I sit down?' She said after a few minutes. Chloe lead her to the edge of her bed._

 _'Stace.'_

 _'I'm just sick of it. You know. I'm sick of everyone thinking all I am is sex. Like yeah sex is great and I'm usually more than happy to be a willing participant it's just. I mean no one will take me seriously.'_

 _'What happened?' Stacie huffed before she continued._

 _'I was out with Felix. And he has been so sweet to me. For a split second I thought that were could actually be something. He was different. At least I thought so. I wanted to take things slow. Then tonight. He. He just kept trying you know. Trying to do something more. Then when I kept saying no and stopped him he was so annoyed. He got up and started saying how sleeping with a whore shouldn't be so difficult. I asked him if that was how he saw me and he said "Should I have seen you as something else? I thought this was how it goes." I ran out of his apartment and now here I am I guess.' Chloe was fuming at this stage._

 _'I'm going to kill him.'_

 _'You don't have to. I was stupid to think I was anything else.'_

 _'Are you kidding me right now?'_

 _'Huh?'_

 _'You are Stacie Conrad. You are no whore. Any person who thinks otherwise is not worth your time. You are worth so much more than sex.'_

 _'Says you. Who is just using me for sex.'_

 _'You are so much more than sex for me. We are friends. Stacie, you are this incredible, intelligent and strong person. Don't you dare let some stupid frat boy tell you otherwise. You are amazing. Anyone would be lucky to even have a chance with you. I know I am.' She meant it. She loved Stacie. She loved how confident she was. How she was continually surprising her. How she broke a past barrier she didn't even know she had, given it was the time they had sex at he diner but she she'd be lying if she said she didn't like it. The thought of Beca flashed through her mind. Beca. She was never going to tell her she loved her. If she never said it, Stacie wouldn't be the worst alternative. She made her laugh. She was sweet. She was Stacie._

 _'Really?'_

 _'Yeah. Absolutely.' She kisses her lightly but it soon became heated._

 _'I'm going to do so many things to you.' Stacie's voice sent a shiver down her spine. A moan was all the reply she got._

* * *

Chloe's memories stopped at the sound of Stacie's voice. 'That night. I thought that there was something because after being discarded by some loser Chloe was there. She told me that I was more that just some stupid whore. My walls came down. Then you happened. Then this.'

'Stacie. I'm so sorry. I didn't even think about that.'

'I get it. You were using me because you couldn't have her. I knew that when we started our thing and I let you in anyway. I shouldn't have let myself believe anything else. I know what people think. I know that I'm just the booty call and never the girlfriend. There was just something. I thought there was something between us.'

'There was. Not initially but there was something. And given the time I think I could have really loved you. But then Beca came before we could even be something. I'm so sorry.'

'I get it.'

'You aren't a whore Stacie.' Beca spoke now. 'You are amazing. Someone will see that. Someone will see that you are worth even ounce of their time. I'm so sorry that I made things more difficult. But believe me when I say this, Stacie you are so much more. And one day you'll find that person who thinks the same.

'Thanks Beca.' She hugged the smaller girl. 'I'm sorry that I've been a real bitch these past few weeks.'

'You really were.' Beca laughed and received a punch from the taller brunette.

'I'm trying to apologise here.'

'Sorry.' She smiled.

'I'm really sorry for everything I did. I was just kind of running off jealousy and hurt.'

'I'm so sorry Stacie.' Chloe apologised. Stacie embraced the redhead.

'I know. I get it. It was always Beca.' She pulled away from the pair. 'I promise that I'll stop. I'll stop all the drama. I mean it might take a while to get used to the coupley shit you guys do all the time but I'll manage. We're good.'

'We'll dial it down a little.' Beca stated.

'It's ok. You guys shouldn't hold back on my accord. It will be ok.'

'Stace.'

'Honestly it will be. I can't stop you guys from being yourselves around each other and I wouldn't want to.'

'Ok.' After a moment she spoke again. 'Now the question is how do we get out of here?' They burst out into laughter.

'Breeeee! Let us out. We are all fixed.' Chloe called out.

'How can I trust you?'

'You can break Beca's mixing equipment if I'm lying.'

'HEY!' Beca swatted Chloe's arm. The door swung open.

'You all good?'

'Me and Stacie yeah. Me and Chloe on the other hand though maybe not.' Beca glared at her girlfriend. Stacie and the others left.

'Baby I was joking.'

'You were going to let her use my soundboard as batting practice.'

'I had to give her something of high stakes or she wouldn't have opened the door.'

'But why my stuff?'

'Because she would have the most joy in breaking your stuff if I was wrong.' She pushed her girlfriend.

'I hate you.'

'No you don't.'

'I do.'

'Is there anything I can do to change your mind?' Chloe played with the loose strands of hair that fell from behind her ear.

'Maybe.'

'I'll do _anything._ ' She whispered into Beca's ear. With that she dragged her to the redhead's room so she could show her just how Chloe could make it up to her.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Did you like it? did you hate it? What else do you want to see? Please leave a review letting me know. It helps to know people actually want to read on.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI I'M BACK SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. Also Sorry for the shortish chapter. Though I mean I doubt you guys would complain too much ;) Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

Chloe pushed the smaller girl onto the bed, climbing on top of her. Beca loved these nights. Chloe Beale was insatiable. This much was true. But Beca loved that she had this effect on the redhead. To drive her crazy with strategically timed and placed touches throughout the night. Small gestures and private whisperings. Not to mention her voice. Chloe melted at the sounds she made with her mouth, especially if they were directed towards her.

'Baby I'm soo wet,' Chloe's hand reached for the brunette's hand, 'Do you want to see how wet?' leading her towards her centre. Beca nodded furiously. 'Use your words baby.'

'Yeaaaa,' Her hand moved closer and a gasp escaped her lips as she could feel Beca's hands brushing against her.

'Oh god. Chlo. You're soaked.' A shiver coursed through Beca's body when she felt just ready the other girl was for her.

'Mmmm all for you. God. Touch me please.' Beca didn't need to be told twice. Chloe lowered herself onto Beca and moaned at the feeling of the girl inside of her. Her lips attached themselves onto Beca's as she motioned her hips, riding the smaller girl. She could feel the groan humming at the back of the redhead's mouth, the sounds escaping as her lips trailed down her jaw and to her neck just where it connected with her shoulder, marking her. Beca whimpered at the feeling. Chloe knew her weakness and loved to utilise it to draw out all the noise she could from Beca. It was one of her favourite things. 'Baby. Shit. You feel so good.' All Beca could do was gape at the words the older girl spoke, entranced by the creature above her. Her breathing quickening and her mouth dry. The sounds from the other girl pushed her to make her own. The girl pushed down harder against her fingers. She knew she was close. She could feel it.

'I want you to come for me, Chlo.' Her voice laced with sex pushed the redhead over the edge. Her moans vibrated against the brunette's neck. Her laboured breathing slowed as she rode out her high against Beca. She shuddered when she pulled Beca out, whining at the loss. Beca could only stare at the goddess in front of her as she made her way down the lengths of her body, kissing a path to her centre.

'You seem like you need some help Becs.' Chloe smirked. 'Do you. Want me. To. Help you?'

'Dear god yes!' Beca begged at the faint touches Chloe left on the insides of her thigh.

'How do you want me?'

'Babyyyy.' Beca whined.

'Tell me.' She could feel Chloe's breath against her centre and she quivered.

'God. Please. I want. Your mouth. Your tongue.' She gave in and stopped teasing the poor girl. 'God. Chlo. Fuck.' Beca's hands tugged at her hair pushing her closer. She could feel her tighten against her tongue and slowed down. 'Fuck what the hell?'

'Are you close?'

'Fuck yes. Jesus Pleeeaassee.' Her fingers brushed lightly, teasing her. 'Shit.'

'I want to hear how close you are.'

'Oh My FUCK.'

'I want to hear you coming for me.'

'SHIT. BABY.'

'I want to hear you scream my name.' Her lips latched onto the bundle of nerves as her fingers pushed deeply.

'FUCK CHLO.' With that she unravelled under the girl's touch. Beca pulled the other girl up and kissed her. Their motions slowed as the fell to their side, with Chloe wrapped about her. Chloe's hands drew circles on her hips, her lips pressed against her shoulder blades. Her hand dipped lower, pressing against her bundle of nerves. Beca gasped at the welcomed intrusion.

'Oh shit.' She breathed. Chloe hummed against her neck and nibbled lightly at the brunette's ear. Her other hand pulled Beca closer so she could feel the girl's body against her, pushing her over the edge for the second time. She crumbled. Her body convulsing, her voice loud, the sharp final moan. It was music to Chloe's ears. Her favourite kind. She untangled herself from the smaller girl. Beca landed there unable to move. Not until she could hear the murmur, a cry that slipped from her girlfriend's lips. Her eyes flew open and saw Chloe touching herself. She couldn't help but stare. She had never seen such a beautiful sight unfold before her. Her chest rising, her hips moving, her fingers unstopping. Beca found herself stopping Chloe. Her hands pushing aside the older girl's as she levelled her lips in between her legs.

'I want you to taste how wet I am.'

'Fuck.' She exhaled before attaching herself. Chloe was not the silent type by all means. Though Beca had a thing for her words. Especially when they were loud. 'I need to hear you. Let me hear you.'

'Fuck. Shit. Becs. I'm so close.' Her fingers gripping tightly against her brunette curls. Tugging her impossibly closer. 'Fuck. Jesus. I'm coming. Oh god. Shit. Fucckkk Beca.' She pulled Beca up from her and kissed her. She trembled at every touch. Her body was too sensitive. Beca's hands slipped between her once more. 'Baby. No. No more. Please. I can't. If you touch me again I'm going to come again. I'm too sensitive.'

'I want you to.' It was Beca's time to smirk.

'Baby please noo.' Chloe whined though she pushed Beca's hand closer.

'God. Come on Chlo. You got this.'

'Fuckkkk. Shit. Don't stop. Please don't stop.' Her motioned quickened and then calmed as Chloe screamed her name. She had to physically pry Beca's hands from her and lace her fingers between her own. 'No more baby. No more.' She turned her back towards Beca and wrapped the girl's arm around her waist. Their breath evened out. In sync. Their exhaustion won out in the end as they fell asleep in each other's arm.

Beca threaded her fingers between Chloe's, her thumb tracing the softly against the lines of her stomach. She tucked herself into Chloe's shoulder listening to the older girl's heartbeat. Ba dum, ba dum, ba dum. Like clockwork. She felt herself sigh silently against the feeling of Chloe's fingers playing with strands of her brunette curls. As perfect as the moment was Beca's brain couldn't stop. It couldn't stop stirring over the words Stacie had said last night. "This is the end isn't it?"

* * *

 _It was a Day. A day just for Stacie. Something that both of them had decided was a good idea. Though to Stacie the idea of being the third wheel was not particularly appealing but she soon discovered that the pair had gotten all the Bellas involved in "Stacie day". It was a reminder of how important the girl was to each and every one of them, especially after everything that they had been through. The day started of with two girls in Stacie's bed. While under different circumstances, Stacie had no complaints about waking up to two beautiful girls in her bed but she didn't appreciate the bombardment from the couple. After agreeing to whatever it was that the pair had planned the first stop on their list was going to the science museum. It was funny. After 4 years at Barden she still hadn't been to the science museum once. Most days were spent either in Bellas rehearsal or classes and the nights were filled with drunken love affairs or some other form of distraction. As the night continued the girls found themselves at a karaoke bar singing the night way. Though as the night continued a moment happened, like a moment in time where everything becomes clear and unfogged by the alcohol. Something always changes. Where the air or the atmosphere itself shifts. They could feel it. All of them._

 _'This is the end isn't it?' Stacie's voice through broke the silence._

 _'What? No.' Chloe replied._

 _'But it is. We are all moving to other parts of the world. We say we'll talk but life will get in the way and next thing you know it's been months. It's not going to be the same.'_

 _'Stacie. No matter where we go we are all connected.' Aubrey spoke this time. 'Like have we spoken much these past 3 years? No. But it doesn't mean each and every one of you isn't family. And when we do talk it's like no time has past. Yeah it's only once every few weeks or months but I still feel it. Even after the Barden I feel it. We are and will be always there Stacie. I guarantee you that.'_

 _'I'm just going to miss seeing you guys everyday. Like it's just going to really suck not seeing the faces that have been there for the past 4 years you know? I love you guys.'_

 _'We love you Stace.' The girls affirmed. They were the Bellas. Nothing could break that._

* * *

The thoughts were becoming louder inside her head. She knew where she was going after graduation but she never considered where Chloe was going. She had been so wrapped up with being in the moment with her that she didn't think about their future. Where would she be when she went to the LA branch of the Residual Heat recording label? Would she follow her? If she did would she resent her for making her drop her family and following her out to LA? Would she leave her? Would she hate her? They've been through so much. She couldn't bare it if they weren't together. She was too far gone. She was undeniably in love with Chloe Beale. That fact hadn't changed for 4 years and it sure as hell wasn't going to change in the next 4 years. What if-

'I can hear the clogs spinning in your head.' Chloe mumbled. Her free hand sat on top of the brunette's head, stroking lightly.

'Sorry.' Beca scrunched her nose.

'Why are you apologising?'

'I woke you.' She muttered against Chloe's body.

'Sleep won't stop me knowing when something is up with you Becs. I'm very attuned with all things Beca Mitchell.'

'I just. We never talked about where we are going to be after Barden. I mean like what is going to happen with us.' Chloe's eyes peeled open to look at the girl on top of her.

'Yes. Right. Because you're going to LA.'

'And you're going?' The girl prompted, searching for some kind of answer.

'This was going to be a surprise. But do you know that weekend I went to go visit my parents?'

'Yeah….'

'I lied.'

'What?!'

'I went to LA instead. There was a job interview at this Elementary school.'

'Okay…'

'And I got it!'

'WHAT?!'

'I got the job!'

'You're going to be in LA?!' Beca jumped up from Chloe's grip and accidentally winded the girl. 'Oh sorry,' She smiled. 'You're going to LA?'

'Yeah of course I am. Do you really think I was going to go anywhere where you weren't?' Her smile wavered a little, unmissed by Chloe. 'What's wrong?'

'I. Just. Like what if. What if you resent me or something for like following me or whatever?'

'You think very highly of yourself.'

'Hey!' She pouted which made the redhead giggle.

'I'm not following you. I'm going to teach. It just so happens that LA has schools. Who would have thought?' She smirked. Beca nudged her shoulder lightly before meeting Chloe's eyes.

'So… You're going to be in LA too huh?'

'Yeah.'

'That means we will be in LA together.'

'Yes. That does seem to be what is to happen.'

'Good.' Her hands tugged at the red curls pulling her closer and kissed her. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

* * *

 **Read and review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok I know it has been forever and I'm soooooo soooo sorry. Hopefully I can get back into a more regular updating schedule though with me... that's probably not saying much. Here is the next chapter. It took me forever to write because I couldn't get it right. I don't even know if it is right now but I tried. I** **t's kind of jumpy everywhere.** **Don't mind my mistakes. It's like 1am and I'm just going to post it anyway.**

* * *

The girls rushed out of the Bellas household, grouping together on the steps of the house. Beca patience was wearing thin as she had been there for 10 minutes and Ashley and Flo were trailing behind with Fat Amy who hadn't even left the house yet.

'We are taking the photo with or without you. We are taking the photo with or without you.' Beca yelled out. All the girls were dressed in matching green robes, with the exception of Flo and Stacie who had the additional golden honours sash attached to their gowns. The day had finally come. They were graduating. It was over. After 7 years it seemed strange to be leaving. Chloe had made a home in the Bellas but found one in Beca. It was time. It felt right. Emily was standing at the front positioned to take the picture of the girls who became her family in less than a year. The rest of them finally rushed out and posed, Beca refusing to smile. Chloe knew how to play Beca like an instrument and eventually got her to smile in one of the 50 million photos that they took. Beca found it hard to resist anything from the redhead. Everything about her was intoxicating.

* * *

It was official. They had graduated. The class of 2015. It was strange that after 7 years she was finally going to leave this place she had called home. Chloe sat on Beca's bed lost in thought before the smaller girl sat on her lap surprising her.

'Hey baby.' She smiled looking into the stormy eyes of the brunette. Beca brushed away at her fiery curls, her fingers teasing at the ends.

'What's up in that brain of yours?'

'Nothing.' Her lips curled slightly and kissed the smaller girl lightly.

'Really? You're going to say that to me with that look on your face?' Beca raised her eyebrow.

'What look?'

'You're thinking face. You kind of star on into the distance and you purse your lips a little, only ever so slightly. You do it a lot actually.' Her thumb hovered over Chloe's lips as she spoke.

'So much so that you know what it looks like apparently.'

'Oh I know all your faces.'

'Oh I have multiple faces now?'

'You're a multifaceted person Chloe Beale.'

'Ooooo big words.'

'Shut up. I just notice things ok?...'

'About me.'

'Yeah. You're not the only one that can read the other in this relationship you know?'

'Good to know.' Chloe kissed her.

'Now tell me what you are thinking about.'

'It's just a little sad. That this is the last time we will be here. At Barden. I mean I love going to the coffee shop in the corner every morning and I love walking out in the quad. I mean that's where we met. And the auditorium? I mean come on we practically live there during rehearsals. There's just so many memories here and it's the last time we are ever going to be here.'

'I know. Hey. Come with me.'

'What?' Beca stood up dragging her girlfriend's arm.

'Come on.'

'But the Grad party.'

'Can wait. Now am I going to have to carry you?'

'I mean that would be nice but I'd crush you.'

'Oh my god.' Beca eyes rolled as she tugged on Chloe's arm.

* * *

'Where are we even going?' Chloe complained.

'Here.' Beca stated.

'Here where?'

'Look.' She did what she was told and saw the quad. Where they met. Her lips curled and formed into a full-blown grin. She couldn't believe Beca brought them back here. 'Where we first met.'

'Where you called acapella lame.' She jostled.

'Oh it's super lame.' Chloe gasped and swatted Beca's arm.

'How dare you.'

'But I couldn't help myself. This red head was pretty persuasive. You might know her. She's amazing. And smart. Kind of this gift from god actually.'

'Uhuh.' She wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and kissed her. 'I wanted to do that the first time.'

'Oh I know. You had a massive toner.'

'Hey!' Beca laughed lightly before dragging Chloe away again not saying a word.

* * *

They walked down the freshmen dorms quietly. They stopped outside the co-ed bathrooms. It clicked. Chloe knew exactly what Beca was doing and it melted her insides. She knew right then that it was her. Forever. No one else could ever compare. Not when she was recreating their moments.

'This is why I knew you had a massive toner. You literally burst into my shower all psycho like.'

'You made a movie reference?'

'I fully blame Jesse for that. He did lots of things to me.'

'I don't want to know the details of that while we are in our spot.'

'Oh my god Chlo not what I meant. Besides I much rather see you naked.'

'Oh I remember. If I recall correctly you did sneak a peak.'

'And you didn't? You were basically ready to jump me.'

'Well you're not wrong. I mean after hearing you sing Titanium. It did things to me. It still does many things to me.' She leaned closer and whispered into Beca's ear. A soft exhale escaped Beca's lips before she coughed.

'Um yes. We should leave before we get caught.'

'It's more fun that way.'

'Oh my god.'

'I'm pretty confident about all this.' Chloe smirked.

'You should be.' She pulled at Beca's jacket, drawing the smaller girl closer.

'You know I've always wish that day had a different ending.'

'Oh?'

'Would you like me to show you?'

'Um…. Uh… Yeah Sure uhuh. Yep.' Chloe smiled against Beca's lips before kissing her and dragged her into the empty stall.

* * *

It was getting dark but they couldn't miss the amphitheatre where aca-initiation was first held. The first time Chloe could feel Beca's breath against her lips. Not that it meant anything, not initially. She could feel the butterflies flying in her stomach like it was the first time. She was lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Beca had walked down to their spot.

'I thought you looked to beautiful that night.'

'Oh because you could really see so much past Jesse's drunk head.'

'I did. Honest. I didn't think much of it but I thought it. Even if it was only for a second.'

'I remember pulling you in close and told you that I think we're going to be really fast friends.'

'Well you saw me naked.'

'Many times. Today alone.' Chloe smirked.

'Ok. You've already had your public quickie in the bathroom.'

'I'm only teasing.'

'Yeah sure.' Beca took her girlfriend's hand and laced their fingers together. 'Behave.'

'I promise.' She pulled her closer and did what she should have done 4 years ago and kissed her.

* * *

By the time they got the Grad party at the Bellas it was already dark and there were at least 100 people there already. Once they made it into the house they started to catch up to everyone else, in terms of their intoxication level. Not that they had much choice when Amy kept shovelling new drinks into their body. Though she soon disappeared with Bumper close behind. As it got later the sea of people began to thin. Everyone was too drunk to do much but make out with each other. Beca and Chloe stopped drinking the minute Amy left so they could somewhat function. Though Chloe was a handsy drunk. Extremely handsy.

'Chlo. There are so many people here.' Beca mumbled against Chloe's lips as she tried to hold her hands together to stop them from wandering.

'Bec everyone is too drunk to notice anything.' She pressed her against a door and kissed her.

'Just hold on.' She pulled the handle and they both walked into the bathroom but they stumbled onto something that neither of them ever thought they would see. Stacie and Aubrey were kissing. Well they were doing more than that with where Stacie's hand was and with Aubrey propped up against the sink. They paused and stared at the couple standing at the open door. They just stared at each other for the longest time until Aubrey pulled Stacie's hand from her dress. Aubrey cleared her throat and spoke.

'Um look-'

'When did this happen? Chloe questioned. Shocked.

'The night of the slumber party.'

* * *

 _Graduation was just a few weeks away. The Bellas were shaping up and Aubrey's job was done. The Bellas planned a going away party, a girl's night, a slumber party. Despite Aubrey's best efforts Amy bought her infamous mix known to get anyone pass the point of tipsy without fail. Which is how they ended up playing truth or dare. Half the girls had an item of their clothing discarded on the floor of the living room and the other half had participating in consuming items unfood like items. Chloe currently had Beca between her teeth, more specifically her shirt. Amy dared the older girl to remove her girlfriend's shirt using only her teeth. This only lead to the smaller girl heavily protesting though with a simple predatory look and sultry whisper in to her ear from Chloe, she shut up. Chloe may or may not have purposefully missed Beca's shirt resulting in her teeth grazing along the brunette's chest. It was definite perk of having a girlfriend who insists on wearing flannel for almost every occasion. One throaty moan and the chorus of catcalls later her shirt was finally removed._

 _'_ _Ok my turn to choose a victim. Amy truth or Dare.'_

 _'_ _Truth twig. I've removed enough of my clothing for one night.'_

 _'_ _What would be the first thing you would do if you had a penis?'_

 _'_ _I would piss on anything and everything. And maybe wave it around a little. I mean it would just be dangling in between my legs. Stacie. Truth or Dare.'_

 _'_ _Come on. Dare obviously.'_

 _'_ _Make out with Miss "stick up her bum" Posen.'_

 _'_ _I don't have a stick up there.' Aubrey muttered._

 _'_ _And I thought I had to do something difficult.' Stacie kneeled over and grabbed Aubrey's neck pulling the blonde closer sealing their lips together. It seemed like minutes, hours even days had passed before any of the other Bellas (Amy) coughed bringing them back to reality._

 _'_ _Like damn.' Aubrey muttered only loud enough for Stacie to hear._

 _'_ _I know.' Stacie replied with the same level of volume before they pulled apart once more. 'Ok,' Stacie spoke louder this time, 'CR truth or dare.'_

* * *

'And you never told me?'

'Look Chlo-'

'Stop. Just stop.'

'Chloe what's the big deal?' Beca said.

'The big deal is that this is how I find out my best friend is hooking up my ex or whatever it is we class as.'

'Chlo let me explain-'

'Aubrey I just. I can't right now.' Chloe walked off towards her room with Beca close behind. Chloe opened her door to find a couple making out on her bed. 'God this is my room get out!' She yelled and pushed the pair outside. She sat down on her bed. The noise in the house had dissipated. There weren't many people who remained. Beca stood at the door looking at Chloe who didn't meet her eye. She took a moment before she spoke.

'What's the big deal Chloe?'

'Big deal about what?' She huffed.

'Aubrey and Stacie!'

'She's my best friend! And she's with Stacie?!'

'So?'

'So it's weird! And just. What even?'

'Who cares?'

'I care!' She paused. 'Wait that's not what I meant.' Her words processed properly in her head and she could see how this looked.

'Oh I'm sure that's not how you meant it.' Beca spat bitterly. 'Are you jealous?'

'What?'

'Are you jealous that Stacie is moving on? With someone who could actually do her some good? I mean Aubrey scares me like the next person but even I know she's a good person. And Stacie deserves that.'

'But you don't understand-'

'Understand what? Tell me.'

'Like I am more than happy for Stacie to move on because why wouldn't I be right but why with Aubrey?'

'Who cares if it is with Aubrey?'

'Do you have a thing for Aubrey?'

'God no. Beca stop trying to poke holes where there is nothing there to poke.'

'You don't understand everything Aubrey and I went through together.'

'Oh my god. You're in love with Aubrey?! Like I would get Stacie but I never saw Aubrey coming. Not in a million years. Actually you know what I did. It was kind of obvious. Like it was hard to miss. I can't even believe this.' Beca's mouth was moving too fast for Chloe's brain to process. She tried to find the words to tell Beca that she was wrong but she wasn't as sober as she thought she was. Even if she did just walk in on her best friend having sex with a girl.

'Beca that's not what's happening. I don't love her. Not like that.'

'Ha. I don't even know how I'm suppose to believe you.'

'You're just finding a reason for us to break.'

'What's that suppose to mean?'

'You're insecure about your dad cheating on your mother and you think that I would do something like that to you. You are projecting their relationship onto ours. But I won't do that to you.'

'I don't need you to shrink me Chlo.'

'You keep thinking I'll cheat on you Becs. I mean come on you know me better than that.'

'I know that you've kissed Stacie while we were together.'

'God really? We've been over this. She kissed me. Out of the blue and then you walked in.'

'I don't even know if that's what happened.'

'Why not? Don't you trust me?'

'I do.'

'Then what's the problem?'

'I just need some space to process all this.'

'Process what?'

'Your reaction and everything.' Beca turned around and walked out the door. Chloe tried running after her but the alcohol had set properly making it harder to stand up.

'Wait you haven't let me explain why I reacted the way I did.' Chloe called out after her. Though she wasn't even sure that she had heard. But there wasn't much she could do before she fell onto her bed and passed out.

* * *

 **Now finally things start to get a little exciting...**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY SORRY I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER I'M TRYING I PROMISE. There is probably only 2-3 more chapters of this fic. So yeah.. but I have other Bechloe ones you can look at that after this one is finished I have more time to focus on.**

* * *

She had spent a ridiculous amount of money on a last minute plane ticket to LA. Jesse was there. He didn't know she was coming. Neither did she to be honest but she needed to get away from everything. The Worlds, the Bellas, Chloe. She wanted to find her comfort. And it led her here, in front of LAX waving for a cab to take her to Jesse's apartment. She put her small carry on bad in the boot and gave the cabby the address. She brought her headphones over her ears, the music loud enough to burst her eardrums. It stopped her thinking at least momentarily. This was the city that she was going to call home in a few months time. It was amazing finally being somewhere she's dreamed for so long about. Though it felt different now. Because even though this was her dream, Chloe had become a big part of it. And now she isn't sure about where she sat. Chloe and Aubrey. Or Stacie. She didn't even know anymore. The cab came to a stop and she paid him before getting her things. Now she stood in front of an apartment building and she hit the button next the newly scrawled "Swanson" written on the label.

'Hello?'

'Jesse. It's me.' He didn't say anything. She knew that this was a possibility. She knew that there was a chance that he would ignore her and leave her there. After everything she put him through he didn't this. She was being stupid. Beca turned to leave until she heard the buzzer and she spun around. After climbing 4 flights of stairs she stood outside Jesse's door. She took a deep breath before she knocked. Jesse opened the door slowly and stood in front of her. He looked good. Better than last time. He had grown a little bit of a scruff. It was cute.

'Hey.'

'What are you doing here?'

'Can I come in?' He stepped aside and motioned her inside.

'The apartment looks great. Better than the pictures on the website.'

'Yeah I was kind of glad about that.'

'So are you loving it? Living in LA?'

'Yeah. It's amazing. I guess I can't believe it's kind of all happening. The early admissions program has been more than I could have hoped for.'

'I'm so glad. I'm happy for you Jess.'

'Thanks. So are you going to tell me what you are doing here?'

'I want to see the city. Give me a 24 hour highlight reel of LA.' She turned to face him. He knew she didn't want to talk about it. Not yet anyway. No matter the distance between them he still knew her. For the most part anyway.

'Sure. Let me get dressed first and then we can go see the Hollywood walk of fame.' He said with excitement. She chuckled a little at his energy.

* * *

They made a day of it. First it was the walk of fame then it was to the Venice beach boardwalk. They got food from taco trucks and walked around looking at the different buskers that roamed around. This was definitely one of her favourite parts. Seeing artists and musicians expressing themselves doing what they love. It was incredible. They eventually made it back to Jesse's apartment after their long day.

'Thank you for today.' Beca spoke. They were sitting next to each other on Jesse's couch.

'No problem. It was really good. Surprisingly.'

'Surprisingly? I'm offended Swanson. You know I'm just a bundle of fun.'

'I think you are mistaking yourself with Chloe.' He laughed. She paused for a bit and looked at him.

'I miss you.'

'I miss you too Becs.'

'I'm sorry. For everything you know. With Chloe and whatever.'

'Yeah I know. It's getting better. There is this cute girl in my class actually. Her name is Steph.'

'Oh that's great. I'm happy for you. I hope that goes well for you. I mean you are persistent enough.' She joked.

'Ha yeah but it worked. I got you to go out with me for 4 years so clearly I did something right.'

'Yeah you did.' Her voice softened.

'So, what actually bought you here? I mean besides me being totally amazing.'

'Unbelievable you are.' She laughed. She shifted in her seat and rested her feet on Jesse's lap. 'I guess a lot has been happening you know and I just needed a break. From everything.'

'Do you want to talk about it?'

'Not really.'

'Right… Because you took a 6 hour flight for nothing.'

'I just… I guess I wanted to be somewhere safe.'

'And Barden isn't?'

'Well it is but not in that way. It's. Everything is kind of blowing up over there. Chloe and I were doing fine. Great actually and then there was something with Aubrey and Stacie and then Chloe and Aubrey and I don't even know anymore.'

'Chloe and Aubrey?'

'Yeah… I guess something happened between them. There was a grad party and we caught Aubrey and Stacie in the bathroom. And then Chloe kind of freaked. At first I thought it was Stacie but then it was kind of about Aubrey. So I don't even know anymore.'

'When was this?'

'…..yesterday…'

'You mean instead of talking to your girlfriend you caught a flight to LA and decided to visit your ex. Because that sounds logical.'

'Yeah… I guess I didn't really think it through much. I just kind of had to get out of there. At least for a little.'

'You know you have a tendency to do that.'

'Do what?'

'Run. When things get real. Or when things don't go your way. But you know you can't keep doing it. Not if you want to keep her in your life.'

'Woah I didn't come here to be lectured.'

'Didn't you?' She stayed silent. 'I thought so. Because besides Chloe I'm the one who actually knows you. I'm the one who battled and broke down all those walls you built so high up. But here is the kicker. She did it first. She literally burst through all your defences. And I think you're only just starting to realise it. She knows you. Better than anyone ever will. And you are terrified because of it. You're waiting for the other shoe to drop. Because despite everything she hasn't run yet and some part of you is expecting her to. You almost want her to because it's easier. So you don't have to give your heart to someone just to have them break it. I hate to break it to you but she already has it. You just have to trust her.'

'I do trust her.'

'Do you? Then why are you here?'

'I. I don't want her hear what I know her answer will be.'

'Maybe it isn't what you think.'

'And what if it is?'

'Then I don't know. But that's what it is. You work it out.'

'What if we work it out and that's it?'

'Then I think that your relationship itself isn't as strong as I think it is. You guys have been all over each other for years. Wanting each other for a while now too. And now you finally have it maybe it isn't what you thought it would be. Or it isn't what you wanted it to be.'

'It is though. She's what I want. It's just. Ugh I don't get why it can't just be as easy as it was with us.'

'If you recall you kind of did the exact thing with us in our first year. But we were easy because we were both stuck in our own worlds and we respected that. We just never made a world of each other. You can't compare us with you are Chloe. We are different playing fields.'

'I know.'

'Have you ever thought that maybe it was too soon?'

'What do you mean?'

'You literally jumped into a relationship with Chloe after being in a relationship with me. You had no time to find who you were without another person before replacing them. Did you ever think that's why you keep questioning the relationship and come running back to me?'

That question stuck with Beca. The whole way home.

* * *

The next day Jess gave her a ride to LAX and they said goodbye.

'You know I love you.' Jesse said giving her a hug.

'I love you too nerd. Thanks for yesterday.'

'Anytime. I'm here for you. No matter what.'

'Me too. You know we need to talk more. I miss you.'

'Yes. I think we can work out something. I miss you too Becaw.' He stretched out her name.

'Oh god you're embarrassing. I'll see you soon.'

'I'll see you soon Beca Mitchell.' She left to go catch her flight. He knew what she wanted now. At least in a way. It wasn't until she landed when she checked her phone. There were 78 missed phone calls. 42 from Chloe , 13 from her dad, 5 from Aubrey and the other 18 from the other girls. And about 90 messages. She went through all the messages on the cab ride back to the Bella house. Once she got there she stepped through the door to see all the Bellas in the living room huddling around Chloe who had been crying. It was clear by her puffy cheeks and unkempt hair. She was a mess. It took her a second but she registered the small brunette standing in the doorway.

'BECA!' Chloe sprinted towards her and came crashing into her arms. She breathed in the redhead. She did miss her. Even with everything that has been going on.

'Hey.'

'Don't hey me! Where the hell were you? I was worried sick. I couldn't find you anywhere and I called your dad and he said you weren't there either.'

'I went to Jesse's.'

'He's in LA.'

'Yeah. I know.' Chloe looked at her baffled. Stunned really. But before Beca could say much else she was bombarded by the other girls giving her a hug.

Everyone had settled and Chloe and Beca were sitting on Chloe's bed. They finally had some time to themselves to talk.

'You went to Jesse?' Chloe spoke barely a whisper.

'Yeah. He helped me with a lot.'

'Right.' She couldn't help but sound bitter.

'Not like that Chlo.'

'Righht.'

'I'm serious. All we did was talk.'

'And you couldn't talk to me?'

'You know me. I don't really talk especially not when I'm feeling vulnerable. Jesse knows me. He wasn't a part of this mess. He is the only other person in this world besides you who knows me.'

'There isn't a mess though.'

'Isn't there?'

'What? With Aubrey?'

'Yeah.'

'If you had stayed and let me talk you would know that there isn't.'

'Ok. Talk.'

'It was ages ago. But before you, before Barden and before anything really Aubrey was my best friend. We've known each other since we were 5. She's my sister. Anyway. It was our sophomore year in high school. There was a girl. Her name was Rachel. I kind of fell in love with her. I didn't even know what my sexuality was. At that point I had always identified as straight and I had thought it as well. It was scary and I had no idea what to do. Eventually though I told Aubrey. About being Bi and it was one of the scariest moments of my life. But I knew she was my best friend so I had nothing to be scared of right? I was wrong. Aubrey, mostly because of her family was extremely religious and as a result she saw me as an abomination. Do you know what it is like to have your best friend call you an abomination at 16. Let me tell you it was not fun. So we basically didn't speak. For a long time. Not until the day she found me crying in the back of the choir room in senior year. Rachel got bored of me. And she broke my heart. I was an absolute mess. Aubrey helped me work through my Rachel drama and she eventually got over her homophobic views. She saw me for me. Which is why we are closer than ever now. But you can see it came as a shock. My best friend who basically put me through hell because I was bi to then turn around and be bi herself? It just kind of shocked me. Now that I'm sober and I let it sink it, I don't care. I'm happy for her and Stacie.'

'Wow.'

'Yeah.'

'That's good then. That you sorted it out.'

'Yeah it is. Do you forgive me? For freaking out?'

'Yeah I do.'

'Thank god' Chloe leaned into kiss Beca only to be stopped by her. 'What's wrong?'

'I just need to say this. I know what I want and I want you.'

'Then what's the problem?'

'Just let me finish. I want you but I think we need some time.'

'What? Why?'

'Because we keep going in this circle Chloe. I keep hurting you and overthinking everything. We both just got out of relationships with people when we got together. We didn't get the time to find who we were without someone else.'

'Because you were always the other person for me Beca. I didn't need it. I still don't need it.'

'But maybe I do.'

'Oh.' She paused. Chloe didn't really have any words for it. Her heart felt heavy.

'But I don't want you to wait for me.'

'You know that's never going to happen right? I've waited 4 years for you. I'm pretty sure I'd wait a life time if I had to.' A tear fell, her voice broke.

'I don't know when I can be ready for you. It could be tomorrow or a year from now. But I don't want to string you along like this. I can't do that to you.'

'You won't be stringing me along Beca. Unless I'm not the one you want to be with when you are ready.' They were both crying at this point.

'You know you are. I just don't want you to wait for me.'

'That's not your decision to make.'

'But-'

'No buts. If you need time and space then I'll give you it. And I'm going to wait for you Beca Mitchell. Because why settle for anyone else when I could have you.'

'I don't deserve you.' Beca looked down at her hands.

'You're wrong. You deserve the world.'

* * *

 **What do you think will happen to them? and Jesse? and then everyone else really**


	12. Chapter 12

**LOLLLL HA ok yes i return from the dead. Solelyyy lets be real because of the new Bechloe QUEERBAITING rise happening right now loool. Ok so hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as its been a real long while but... ya Please reviewww let me know**

* * *

It had been near 2 weeks since that day. The worlds was coming up and honestly Beca just felt lost. Every since Beca and Chloe talked, Chloe had given her the space she needed. She acted as if they hadn't been dating for the past few months and went back to the fun loving cheery Chloe she loved. But the only problem was that she missed her girlfriend. More than anything in the world. She thought she needed space but she wasn't so sure of that anymore. It probably didn't help that she had run into Chloe more than once accidentally half naked or just coming out of the shower or really just smiling if she was being honest. But the voice inside her head told her that she couldn't. Not after everything. Besides she wasn't going to be the one to break. So maybe her pride had something to do with it. She couldn't just walk up to the girl again and tell her that she's just a mess and nothing else mattered. Everything mattered. The worlds, their relationship, their future. So like any other stubborn headed Mitchell she was miserable instead. The only thing that she had to look forward to was Emily. After the whole boot camp debacle and what Amy liked to call "The Bloe Brawl" Emily and Beca began to collaborate a song together. Honestly it kind of was everything that Beca ever wanted. She loved to talk music and to talk about the sounds and building the harmonies together. It was more than enough to distract Beca from whatever it is she was to make of her whatever relationship now with Chloe is.

Luckily for Beca she managed to sneak in a session at the studio with Emily... Not that anyone really knew they were there... but that's besides the point. When they first Emily couldn't help but gawk at everything in the studio ranging from the soundboard to the microphones. She couldn't help the little giddy bubble she had inside of her and let out a squeal. _God you've been spending too much time with Chloe_ Beca thought. _Chloe_.

"Yeah don't touch anything Legacy. You're very pretty but you seem clumsy." She jostled.

"Yeah Yep ok got it." She couldn't help her awkward ok finger pose either trying to play it off as nothing.

"So what do want to do with this track Legacy?" Beca was ready.

* * *

As they were doing the final run through of the song Beca closed her eyes sunk into the moment.

 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

 _You're getting me, getting me through the night_

 _Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eye_

 _Can't lie it's a sweet life_

 _Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_

 _You're getting me, getting me, through the night_

 _Cause you're my flashlight_

At that moment all Beca could picture was Chloe. She made things better. Every time she was sick instead of treating her like she was under quarantine like the other girls Chloe would snuggle up with her and making sure she was alive. She would give Beca back massages when her body was screaming from being hunched over a desk all day. She would burst into her hermit den and brighten every corner of the room making it impossible to refuse anything the girl wanted to do. She was her flashlight... Wow she was getting corny. She just didn't know if she could bring herself to admit it just yet.

"Beca?" Emily called out, apparently it wasn't the only time she called her name either.

"huh? what? I'm here." Beca looked at Emily again, focused.

"What did you think?"

"I think it's going to be amazing." Beca gave a small smile but slipped back into her own head easily.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"Yeah of course."

"Like I get I'm still Legacy and the baby of the group but I can be a good listener. I am here for you too."

"Thanks... It's just I have a lot on my mind. With worlds and everything."

"And Chloe."

"I-... Am I that obvious?"

"Mmm I'd say the two weeks of moping say wonders but that's just my opinion. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure..."

"I get that you wanted a break and all because you've been in one relationship after another but does it really matter?"

"I mean kind-"

"No I mean that like does it really matter that you were in a relationship and then in another one once that one was over. Like there's nothing wrong with being with the person that makes you happy no matter when you decided it happened. I get I'm new but honestly I can't imagine you much happier than when you're with her. I see the way you look at her. And still I can see that you can't stop looking at her. I just don't want you to regret not letting yourself have what makes you happy."

"Wow." Beca said after a moment. It was one hell of a speech to process but her mind was getting there. "And how did you get so wise?"

"It comes with years of practice."

"You're like 5."

"5 and a half thank you." Beca chuckled at the girl's joke.

"Wait. I have the best idea for our world's performance."

* * *

The Worlds were finally here. The Bellas were flying to Copenhagen. Beca dragged her small carry on bag down the aisle was she spotted the seats the girls all reserved for the flight. Once she managed to put he carry on bag in the overhead department she stopped for a moment. There was only one open for her to take. It was next to Chloe. Of course it would be. Just her luck. 10 hours stuck side by side. She took a deep breathe before sitting next to the redhead.

"I can't believe this is our last performance as the Bellas." said Chloe. Beca was relieved but also disheartened that this was where their conversation was going.

"I know right? God it almost seems like yesterday you came bursting into my shower to try and recruit me."

"Oh my god! Don't make me sound like such a serial killer." Chloe hit her arm playfully. "One you could have been singing anywhere and I would have bursted. You just happened to choose the shower as the appropriate time to start singing."

"As does everyone! Come on! I dare you to find me one person who doesn't sing in the shower."

"Tom never sang in the shower."

"That's because he clearly had better things to do in the shower." They both laughed in unison. The trip wasn't going to be as bad as Beca had thought. She missed Chloe like this. A friend to talk to.

Soon enough the captain announced that they would be landing in about 30 minutes. Beca and Chloe hadn't stop talking since they boarded, laughing and joking just as they always had. Beca couldn't believe how quick the time flew past. Then again she never did when she was with Chloe.

"You know. For what it is worth I'm glad that we had the last few months together. Even if after everything you decide that we are better off as friends I just want you to know that I don't regret any of it. It was the best few months of my life." Chloe spoke. It took Beca off guard because only seconds before they were talking about the time Fat Amy accidentally got stuck in the jumping castle the trebles had at a party last year. She didn't know what to say honestly. "Besides it was some really great sex." Chloe smirked.

"Oh my god." Beca chuckled at the girl's candor. "What can I say I pride myself on being the best."

"I wouldn't say the besssstttt." Chloe teased.

"What?! Outrageous! Please I rocked your world and you know it."

"I never said you didn't I just didn't say you were the best." She winked. The rest of the descent consisted of Beca fighting for her rightful title of the best sex of Chloe's life.

* * *

 **I know it's beeeeen awhile but it'd still be really nice if you gave it a review :)))) because i'm about to wrap up this fic which i honestly thought i wouldn't... haaa**


	13. Chapter 13

**GUYS I'M BACK it's probably the final chapter hopefully you guys enjoy it! Thank you guys for sticking around as long as you have with me I can't express how much i've appreciated every comment and favourite. I love you awesome nerds.**

* * *

"You know you're an actual child sometimes." Chloe laughed at the scrunched up face Beca made when she found out fish pancakes existed.

"These are abominations to society Chloe. S!" Beca exclaimed. She was determined to find something that wasn't fish. KFC had already betrayed her but she hadn't lost all hope.

"Fish is high is protein and super good for you. It's also good for your eyes so maybe you should eat some. It might save you from going blind."

"I have 20/20 vision. I do not need to improve my already perfect eye sight."

"You know considering you can barely ready signs 30 ft from us on a good day I think that fact is debatable."

"The sole reason for that that I'm short! I can't see past the tall people."

"Did Miss Beca Mitchell voluntarily call herself short?"

"Shut up Chlo." They didn't realise the other Bellas had stopped to watch their little squabble. Fat Amy leaned over to Stacie and whispered.

"The sexual tension was worse than before." Her voice was never one for subtly, even when she did try. Beca blushed profusely but ignored the comment.

"So what's first on the agenda of sight seeing?" She asked the group.

"Ooooo I vote we go check out the Little Mermaid statue. I am 100% here for mermaids." Chloe chimed in.

"What is Ariel your kindred spirit?" Beca quipped.

"Maybe..."

"You know we should check out the opera house too." Stacie added. The rest of the group murmured and suggestions were offered. They didn't fall short of things to do.

* * *

Beca was nervous. They were backstage of the worlds and waiting for their turn. Beca wasn't subtle about her nerves either. DSM had just left to go onto stage and instead of trash talk Beca couldn't stop herself from saying who sweet Kommissar's sweat smelled like. What is wrong with her? Chloe wasn't all that happy about it either. She could tell by the crinkle in her brow. Chloe had always been a little jealous how incoherent her brain got around the DSM leader. She couldn't help her nerves. Honestly this was going to be the make or break of the Bellas. Everything was riding on this. They needed to win. They had the heart, soul and passion for it. Hell if she was going to lose. She spent 4 years of her life dedicated to this group. She has shed blood and tears for this group. It wasn't how this was going to end. The Bellas, Barden, music are the things that brought her all the people standing in front of her now. Cythnia Rose, Lily, Fat Amy, Jessica and Ashley, Flo, Emily, Stacie, hell even Aubrey. And Chloe. They brought her Chloe. She thought back to the first moment she fell in love with Chloe. She didn't know at the time what it was but she knew enough to know it was something.

 _She had spent the past few hours crying. First there was a fight with Jesse. He didn't like how close Chloe was to the smaller girl. It's not like she could help it. Chloe was her best friend and honestly the best kind of friend. He got so mad when Beca bailed on him again for Chloe, though Chloe needed her. She needed an ally in the see of family she was going to have to face the weekend after next. He just wanted her to be there for his first radio show. She could have listened from Atlanta. She could have listened from anywhere to be honest it was a radio show. He just insisted on her being practically in the booth with him. A booth she's been inside a billion times before. She was happy for Jesse but she could be proud anywhere in the country. Then there was her parents. Or rather her dad and step monster. They berate her about her major and what she is doing with her life and how music won't lead anywhere past college. Come on she stayed in college like he asked what more do they want from her. She was trying. Their comments usually had no effect on her but today was just too much. She just marched back into her room and curled up into her bed. She just wanted the day to be over. The thoughts to stop. For tomorrow to be a new day. She had gotten a text from Chloe._

 _"Is the door locked?"_

 _"No" With that Chloe opened the door slowly and slipped inside. She closed the door behind her before curling up against Beca. She wrapped her arm around her waist and didn't say a word. Beca tried to say something but she was shushed by the redhead._

 _"Just let me be here for you Becs." And she meant it. She just wanted to be there for Beca because she knew she was hurting. But she didn't want to know why. Not yet anyway. There was time to go down that rabbit hole but not now. She knew Beca just needed to be in her thoughts for a while. She didn't like it but she knew not to push. And Beca let her. She felt Chloe's arm wrap around her waist again and draw her closer. She let the girl rest her chin on her shoulder. She let her stay. She didn't want to repel from her either. It was what she needed. The anchor holding her in place, not letting her sink further into the abyss of self doubt. Someone just wanted to be there for her. Not asking fifty different things from her but to be there for her. She felt a comfort with Chloe. She always had. She always knew the right things to say or do. Chloe always knew._

Maybe Beca knew too. What was she fighting anymore? Jealousy? Not really. Commitment? She already knew that Chloe was it for her so no. Fear? She was tired of being scared. Pain? But she knew. Deep down. Chloe would never purposefully hurt her. So what was she even fighting? Calls from the crowd derailed her train of thought. It was the Bellas time to perform and Beca's mind settled to a single thought. _This is it. Ride or die._ The Bellas ran out onto stage with dim lights and got into position.

* * *

The crowd cheered for them. Everyone held their flashlights up and stood with the Bellas. Beca knew what she wanted in this moment. She had saved the Bellas, she had graduated from Barden Bellas and she had found a pure love for the first time in her life. She knew what she wanted, who she wanted in this moment. When everything fell to place she was only missing one thing. She closed the distance with the blissfully unaware redhead. If she had any doubts left they all disappeared when she saw her face looking back at her. Full of joy. Full of love. She knew it all along. She always did. She kissed her with every fibre of her being, like her life depended on it. It was her. Always her.

* * *

 **AHHH GUYS I'M DONEEE! If you really want i might do an epilogue but i think it was a nice finish. If you want more I do have a new Fake Dating AU fic I'm working on :)**


End file.
